Dude, Where's my Girlfriend?
by Blackspiderman
Summary: When Phineas forgots his friendship anniversary with Isabella, she runs away. She becomes a lead guitarist in a famous band, and along the way, Phineas processes his feelings for her. Full summary inside. Rated T for minor language & drug reference.
1. Prologue

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**FanFiction Summary: It's Phineas & Isabella's 4th friend-a-versary, and Isabella is stoked, because today is the day she is finally going to tell Phineas how she feels about him. But when it seems Phineas has forgotten (which he actually does), she decides to teach him a lesson with the help of her mother. So she "runs away" to what her mother told her was where her uncle lived. But, it turns out her uncle Roger had been dead for five years due to be drafted into Iraq. Not knowing this, she accidentally stays on a bus too long and ends up in Santa Ana. While there, she is talked into following her dream, which is to be a guitar player in a rock band. So, she is drafted as a guitarist in KISS, but something's not quite right about them...but, I'll get into that when we get there. **

**Meanwhile, Perry is drafted into his biggest mission yet, and this time his enemy isn't Doofenshmirtz. But don't worry, you'll see plenty of him. This mission is big. In fact, it's so big that even the CIA has to get involved. Featuring: Songs such as "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" and "Don't Wanna be Torn" by Miley Cyrus.**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was another bright and sunny summer day in Danville. Even though they still had some time to go until school actually started, Phineas and Ferb made it their mission to make every single day count and not waste any time and just have fun while they could.

"OK, Ferb, time to brainstorm!" Phineas said optimistically to his quiet brother. "We've got only a few days of summer left so we have to make them the best we can! Now, what are we gonna do today?"

Ferb, the quiet man he was, calmly took out some blue prints to some of their last inventions for the summer. Their choices were: rocket-powered ice skates, teach Perry tricks, or make an ever-lasting deoderant.

"Hmm...so many choices...so little time...." Phineas took out his pocket calender and checked the date: Sunday, June 14th. It was still the beginning of summer, but Phineas was so determined to make every single day count. He wouldn't let anything stop him. "Wait a minute..." He took a closer look at the calender and realized it was June 14th. "It's June 14th! Ferb, do you know what this means?"

Ferb just look at him quietly.

"It's the 4th anniversary of the day Isabella and I first met!"

"And what is so special about that?"

"Are you kidding, Ferb? It was like the best day of my life! I remember it like it was yesterday!"

_(Cue Flashback)_

_It was a dark and stormy night. It was pouring outside, and everyone was forced to stay indoors to avoid getting hurt or struck by lightning. Of course, as bad as things were outside, inside the home of a 5-year Isabella Garcia Shapiro._

_Because once again, his father and mother were arguing over how to raise their child. Isabella's father, Glenn, accused Isabella of accidentally breaking the TV, while her mother was defending her. Of course, what he didn't realize was that he was the one that broke the TV the previous night while he was drunk and under the influence of drugs._

_But as a result, he was so infuriated that the TV was broken that he kicked her right out of the house and made her sleep on the streets that night. She was scared, hungry, exhausted, and wet, but Jerry wouldn't let her back in. So she was forced to stay by the streets._

_While all of this was unfolding, a 5-year old Phineas Flynn was in his home, trying to find something to do in this terrible weather. It was only now that he looked out his window and saw that Isabella was sitting there on the sidewalk, getting drenched and soaked in rain and crying. Now, by this time, the Flynn-Fletcher family has also just moved into the neighborhood, so they had arrived just a few months after the Garcia-Shapiros had arrived, so Phineas didn't really know her that well. But he could tell she was upset._

_So, he did the only humane thing he could think of: go outside and talk to her. He took an umbrella, of course. What kind of idiot wouldn't?_

_**Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa** _

_"Hey," He said to her in a calm voice as he sat down next to her. "Whatcha' doin'?" He asked what would later become her signature catchphrase, which she probably stole from Beyonce._

_"Nothin." She replied in between sobs. She found it extremely tough to talk to him without crying hysterically. "My dad kicked me out of the house!"_

_"What!? In this kind of weather! Why would he do that!?"_

_"Because he thinks I broke the TV!"_

_"Well...did you?"_

_"NO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs which actually scared Phineas a little. "I wasn't even home when it happened! It was him! He drank too much again and fell over and crashed the TV. But he still thinks I'm the one that did it!"_

_"Well that's not fair!"_

_"I know! My mom's in there defending me but right now he's probably hitting her!"_

_"Oh my god, that's horrible!"_

_"I know! They fight all the time but it's never been this bad! They've had their disagreements but they've never resorted to hitting each other."_

_"Wow, sounds bad."_

_"It is bad! My dad's always yelling at me for things that he already did, and my mom always has to come to my rescue, but I always end up getting kicked out of the house!" She couldn't help but sob as she relived some painful memories. Phineas barely knew her, and he felt sorry for her, even letting her take a shoulder._

_**When I saw you over there,  
I didn't mean to stare,  
But my mind was everywhere,  
I wanna know you **_

_**Gonna guess that you're the kind,  
To say what's on your mind,  
But you listen when I have something to show you.**_

_Meanwhile, in the house, Glenn and Vivian were still fighting, but Vivian was finally getting through to him, and he was finally coming to his senses. But by this point, it was too late. He was trying to reason with Vivian but she was so pissed off she turned him away. Then at that point, Phineas stood up, took out some hammer thing that he made out of steel and stormed inside. He slammed the door behind him and stared down Isabella's father. She could hear the conversation through the door, despite the loud downpour._

_"What do you want, runt?"_

_"Are you that girl's father?"_

_"You mean the little bitch sitting out there who broke my TV? Yeah. Who wants to know?"_

_"I do!"_

_"Well, what do you want?"_

_"I want you..." He began as he took out his hammer. "...to take this hammer, and SHOVE IT!" ANd then he lifted the hammer up as hard as he could and slammed it down on Glenn's foot. _

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he rubbed his big toe in agony. It was completely shattered, and it caused him to fall on the floor from imbalance. With that, he took his leave, and came out to see a shocked and yet gleeful Isabella._

_**There's a mark above your eye,  
You got it in July  
Fighting for your sister's reputation **_

_**You remember people's names  
And Valentines are lame  
So I bring you flowers just for no occasion**_

**_Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa _**

**_I wanna know you!_**

**_Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa_**

**_I wanna go there, where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road,  
I'll sit back and say to my self, 'yeah I thought so'_**

_"What did you do to him?"_

_"OH I brought the hammer down on him! Literally, I brought this hammer down on him." He replied showing her the steel hammer. "I broke his big toe."_

_"Wow, that's amazing. But how did you make that?"_

_"Oh that was easy. I just melted down a bunch of steel and then crafted it into a hammer. And then after that I froze it for a little while to harden it up."_

_"Wow. How long did that take you?"_

_"OH a couple of hours?"_

_"A couple of hours?"_

_"Yeah. Why?"_

_"Do you do this kind of stuff all the time?"_

_"Yeah. I do lots of things to make time pass during the summer. After all, it doesn't last forever."_

_"You're right."_

_"And it goes much quicker since Ferb's by my side."_

_"Ferb?"_

_"My step-brother?"_

_"You have a step-brother? Oh I wish I were you. I'm an only child."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess it's been pretty lonely."_

_"Yeah."_

_The two of them just stood there quietly, not sure what to say next. Now that her father was complaining about a broken toe, she didn't have to worry about him. But she did have to worry about catching a cold._

**_You smile, never shout.  
You stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation_**

**_Correct me if I'm wrong,  
You're fragile and you're strong  
a beautiful and perfect combination _**

**_Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa_**

**_I wanna know you_**

**_Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa_**

_"Hey, do you want to come back to my house for awhile? You know, until things settle down here?"_

_"Really? But I don't even know your name!"_

_"I don't know yours, but that doesn't bother me. Besides, if I were to leave you out here to catch a cold in this terrible weather, I'd never be able to forgive myself."_

_For the first time in a long time, she let out a genuine smile to him. _

_So the two of them walked back to Phineas's house. He knocked on the front door and was greeted by his mother._

**_I wanna go there, where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road,  
I'll sit back and say to my self_**

_**I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to my self,  
'Yeah, I thought so'**_

_"Phineas? What are you doing out here? It's raining cats and dogs out here..." It was only now that she realized Isabella was standing next to him. "Who's your friend?"_

_"Mom, this is...uh," He had forgotten that he had never learned her name._

_"Isabella. My name's Isabella." She replied for him._

_"She was by the sidewalks because her dad had kicked her out of the house."_

_"Oh my goodness, that's terrible! Why'd he do that?"_

_"Because he thinks she's the one that broke their TV."_

_"Oh. Well, did you?"_

_"NO!" She shouted in anger._

_"OK, OK, sorry. Just asking."_

_"So, can she stay here for the night until things cool down at home?"_

_"Well, of course. Come on in, honey. We'll get you something warm to wear." Linda said as the three of them went inside._

_"So...you're name's Phineas?" Isabella sked him._

_"Uh, yeah."_

_"I like that name."_

_"Well, I like yours." He made Isabella blush._

**_I thought so, whoa!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah._**

_And so Linda took the girl in and gave her some cozy PJ's to wear. Unfortunately, due to the horrible weather, both she and Phineas came down with a cold and had to stay in bed for a week. During that time, they got to know each other a little bit more, Isabella got acquainted with his whole family, and Vivian finally divorced Glenn and kicked him out of the house. He never came back. In fact, he moved to another town in another state._

**_Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa_**

**_I wanna know you_**

**_Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa _**

**_I wanna go there, where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road,  
I'll sit back and say to my self_**

**_I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to my self,  
'Yeah, I thought so_**

_(End Flashback)_

"Man, that was one of the best days of my life." Phineas continued to Ferb. "And every single year on this day_,_ we both makes gifts to give to each other to signal that our friendship is still going strong."

"That's nice...so what do you plan to make her this year?"

"Dunno, yet. I still have time to think about it, though."

_Uh-huh. Sure you do._Ferb thought to himself. What Phineas did not realize was that his friendship anniversary with Isabella was actually yesterday. Ferb was just waiting to see how long it would take for him to realize it.

Meanwhile, Phineas decided to give Isabella a call to wish her a happy Friendship Anniversary. However, when he got an answer, it wasn't Isabella. It was her mother instead.

"No Phineas, Isabella's not here." Vivian said to Phineas over the phone.

"She's not. But how? I mean, today is our friendship anniversary. She couldn't have just forgotten about it."

"Um..." Vivian was keeping a horrible secret from Phineas, but she couldn't tell him. She had promised her daughter that she wouldn't. "I'm sorry, Phineas. But I haven't seen her. I'll let you know if I do, though."

"Oh. OK." He sounded disappointed. "Well, thanks anyway." And thus he hung up the phone. He was stumped. "Hmm, I wonder if Baljeet's seen him."

So Phineas then went to ask his good friend Baljeet on Isabella's whereabouts.

"No, I have not seen Isabella all day."

So Baljeet hasn't seen her.

"Sorry, Dinner Bell. Haven't seen her."

Neither has Buford.

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"No dice."

So Stacy, Jeremy, nor Coltrane have seen her.

"I don't get it." A defeated Phineas said, returning home after an exhausting day of looking for Isabella. "It's like she's disappeared off the face of the Earth."

He walked inside and went to the dinner table where his entire family was there, including his step-brother Ferb, his annoying sister, Candace, his mother, Linda, and his step-father, Lawrence. Their pet, Perry the Platypus, was on the floor, eating his dinner.

"Oh hello, Phineas. We haven't seen you all day." His mother was the first to speak to him. "So whatcha' been up to?"

"Looking for Isabella." He solemnly replied. "Today was our 4th friend-a-versary, and she's nowhere to be found."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't get it. Why would she just disappear like that. It's not like I've done anything wrong. We always celebrate our friendship anniversary on this day?"

Those exact words were what caused Ferb to suddenly ask, "_This_ day?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Because...if I recall, in past years, your 'friendship anniversary' with Isabella was always on June _13th_, not 14th."

"What?"

"Yes, Phineas. In past years, you've said it was June 13th you first met Isabella." Lawrence agreed.

"I remember that day clearly." Ferb also added.

"How could you possibly remember it? It was 4 years ago." Candace asked him firmly.

"Because I was watching the Michael Jackson Child Molestation Verdict Reading when it was unfolding."

"You were?"

"Yes, and it was unanimous that he was not guilty."

"How do you remember that when it was _4 years ago!?_"

"Candace, he is an international superstar. Something like that you just don't forget that easily."

"But wait, if what you guys are saying is true, then..." Phineas had to ponder on this for a moment. He was not one to forget something this important this easily. It was truly an honest mistake. Finally, it hit him... "Oh my god, I forgot our friendship anniversary!!" He buried his head in his hands in shame, having made one of the biggest mistakes in his young life.

This travesty, however, simply made Candace laugh obnoxiously about it. "Oh man, that's hillarious!"

"_Candace!_" Their mother yelled firmly to her.

"What? Mom, you have to admit that's pretty funny!"

Candace was truly enjoying this moment, but Phineas was a different story. And the more she laughed, the angrier he got.

"I mean, what kind of idiot forgets his own anniversary!?"

This made even Lawrence cringe, forcing him to remenise the time he forgot his own wife's anniversary. (**Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together. A/N: This episode takes place the summer after the actual series takes place.)**

"Oh god, Phineas, you must feel so stupid right now!" she laughed louder. "Isabella must be so mad at you right now! I don't even know what that girl sees in you!"

At this point, Phineas had had enough of her ranting. She had always been on his case every single day of every single summer, but this was going way too far.

"_Shut up! Just shut up, right now!_" He finally screamed into her face. She wasn't even that phased.

"Phineas, just--"

"No, you shut your fat mouth right now, you obnoxious little tool!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Candace flinched a lot, and so did the rest of his family. "You think just because I screwed here, that entitles you to make me miserable! Well let me tell you something, Candace! You can't! And do you know why!?"

Candace shyly shook her head no.

"Because Isabella is one of my best friends in the entire world! People like her come around once, maybe twice in a lifetime! ANd I'm probably never going to see her again! I mean, how would _you_ feel if it was Jeremy in her position?"

Her desire to laugh in his face had suddenly disappeared as she had begun to ponder on that thought. "Well..."

"Yeah, I didn't think so! Do me a favor, Candace. Next time you want to make fun or me or get me in trouble, think about what I said." He turneda round quietly, and left the room and went upstairs. Meanwhile, the rest of the family simply stared at Candace with disapproving, and in Linda's case, angry, looks.

"What? Mom, didn't you hear that pee-brain-"

"_Candace!!_"

"What? I'm just telling it like it is."

That was the last straw for everyone. So they all gathered their plates and drinks, and left the kitchen to eat somewhere else, probably in the living room. Candace was still raveling over Phineas yelling at her. But she was beginning to understand what he was getting at.

* * *

___There's 104 days of summer vacation,  
'Till school comes along just to end it,  
So the annual problem for our generation,  
Is finding a good way to spend it  
Like maybe..._

_Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy,  
Or climbing up the Eiffel tower,  
Discovering something that doesn't exist,  
Or giving a monkey a shower  
Surfing tidal waves, creating nano-bots,  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain,  
Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent,  
Or driving our sister insane_

_This could possibly be the best day ever,  
And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count  
jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,  
Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day!_

_Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster.  
Skiing down a mountain of beans,  
Devising a system for remembering everything,  
Or synchronizing submarines, racing chariots,  
Taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to mars,  
Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree  
or wailing away on guitars,_

_This could possibly be the best day ever,  
And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count to one,  
Jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,  
Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day!_

_Let's put our heads together and design a master plan,  
We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand...  
We got our mission and suppliers, purple gumballs and desires,  
A pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,  
A unicycle compass, and a camera that wont focus,  
And canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel here we go! (this is Ferb-tastic)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever,  
And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way  
Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day!_

_(Seriously this is gonna be a great day)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever (Today's Gonna be a Great Day)  
This could possibly be the best day ever (Today's Gonna be a Great Day)_

* * *

**End of Prologue**

**Next Time: Find out what exactly led to this moment. Also, coming up is Perry's biggest mission ever!**


	2. Whose Anniversary is it Anyway?

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Chapter 1: Whose Anniversary is it Anyway?**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

**A/N: To "Unnamed Reviewer": Thank you for the review. Appreciate it very much. The reason I portrayed the characters the way in did in the last chapter was because I was thinking that if I didn't, I'd be portraying them the exact same way the show was, and I didn't actually think I'd get as many hits as I did. Besides, between you and me, I really don't like Candace's character that much. Never did, never will. Oh, and yes, I do take critisism very well, thank you for asking. I just request that you don't swear in a way that insults me or my work. Other than that, anything's game. Please keep reading, because I appreciate all of your feedback!**

* * *

_**1 Day Earlier...**_

The sun rose above the horizon over the town of Danville, at the peak of an hour where most people...would probably be sleeping in at this point. But Phineas and Ferb had another idea in mind.

It was only 7:00, and their alarm clock hadn't even rung yet. But the two brothers were already up and running, ready to design a great project.

"OK, Ferb. Let's just go over the task list one more time." Phineas said to his step-brother as he took out a check-list. "15,000,000 chocolate chips?" Ferb gave him a thumbs up. "Check! 7,000 pounds of butter?" Another thumbs up. "Check! 83 pounds of baking soda? Check! 32,000 eggs? Check! 11 gallons of vanilla? Check! 190 pounds of salt? Check!" They were going through a check-list so they could make the world's largest cookie and beat out the old record. That was their big idea for the day.

They always had a big idea for the day, even if their big sister, Candace, didn't approve.

But a block down, in the home of the Garcia-Shapiro family, there was another big idea brewing inside a little girl's head. 10-year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was also waking up to enjoy another great day of summer. But today wasn't any ordinary day of summer vacation for her. No, for her, today, especially today, it was going to be much different. She took out a marker and circled today's date on her calender: June 13th.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's here!" She squealed in glee. "My friendship anniversary with Phineas! It's here!" she immediately jumped out of bed and started jumping around joyfully. But it sounded so distressful downstairs to her mother that she immediately rushed up to see if Isabella was already.

"Mija, are you alright?" She asked urgently which caused her to stop abruptly.

"Oh I'm better than alright, mom! Today's the day."

"What day, Isa?" She had to think about it for a second, but she did finally get it after seeing Isabella's bright face and the date circled on the calender. "Oh you mean _that_ day?"

"Si, mama. And it's going to be the best one yet!"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because today, I'm finally going to suck up the courage to tell Phineas exactly how I feel about him!"

She gasped in excitement. "You are? Oh Isa, that's wonderful! But how will he take it?"

"I don't know, mom. But I'm not waiting any longer. If I wait any longer, I might never get the chance to tell him how I truly feel." Her mother didn't say anything, but Isabella could tell she was agreeing with her.

"So, Isa, what did you make for him this year?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She ran over to her dressing drawer, and pulled a very small, pink heart-shaped box that had a picture of the two of them on the front.

"Aw, what a cute picture."

"What? No, not the picture," She opened the box and revealed a shiny class ring inside. "This!"

"What is that? Is that a class ring?"

"It sure it!"

"Well, why?"

"Why? Mom, everybody knows that the first gift you give to a boyfriend/girlfriend is a class ring!"

"Uh-huh. And where did you read that?"

"I found an article online explaining it. It was written by some guy with the initials P.G. I mean, what kind of moron would lie about that kind of stuff?"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to a suburban home in Rhode Island, where a really fat dude (Guess home) is busy with a twitter update on his couch._

_"And after you give your boyfriend/girlfriend your class ring, you must then show him/her that you are the dominant one in the relationship. It is extremely crucial to follow this tip right after you officially become a couple. If you allow your partner to become the dominant one, World War III will surely break loose."_

_At that moment, his talking dog, a white beagle, came in and saw him texting on twitter._

_"Peter, what the hell are you doing?"_

_"I'm writing an article on twitter."_

_"OK? About what?"_

_"I'm giving unsuspecting people incorrect advice on how to keep a relationship. Oh, listen to this, Brian. 'After sustaining dominance over your partner, it is then your responsibility to physically show off to your partner by assaulting them in places that should not be shown on camera. By doing this, you are showing them that they are the puppet and you are the master."_

_Brian watched as his master gleefully texted sexual molestation advice to unsuspecting people. "Peter, you are a sick and disgusting bastard."_

_"Love you too."_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Oh my, Isa, you _are_ serious about this."

"I sure am, mom. I've never more commited to anything in my entire life!"

"Well I hope it works out for you, honey. I really do. I'd hate to see you heartbroken."

"Don't worry, mom. I know he likes me. He wouldn't want to hang out with me if he didn't. I just want to know if he _likes me _likes me."

This threw her mother off greatly. But she agreed anyway, just so she wouldn't look like a total jackass. "Well good luck with that honey." She said before leaving the room to leave Isabella to tend to her activity for today, finally admitting her feelings to Phineas.

She got dressed quickly and then took her box outside with her, hoping to see Phineas. Her mood drastically got even better when she saw him in his backyard with Ferb, Burford, Baljeet, and her FIreside Girls Troop working on the world's largest cookie. She ran over to him, flashing on the inside with happiness.

"Hey Phineas!" She shouted to him, which turned his attention away from the cookie for a moment.

"Hey Isabella!"

"So whatcha' doin'?"

"We're going to make the world's largest cookie! Do you wanna help?"

"Do I ever!" She shouted gleefully while still clutching the box in her hands. _He's making me a cookie for our friendship anniversary!_ She thought aloud to herself, while giving out a dreamy sigh. She ran over to where Phineas was and started following his instructions on what to do with the cookie. During the whole time, she was curious as to what he thought about their friendship anniversary. "So, uh, Phineas, what else are you doing today? I mean, after this, of course."

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. I gotta see how long this takes. I won't have time to do anything else if this takes all day."

"Well, I meant, do you have anything special planned? You know, maybe like a special day? An _anniversary_?" She emphasized the last word so as to jog Phineas's memory. But he wasn't getting the picture.

"Uh...no, I don't think so." The truth was, he didn't forget about their anniversary. He just forgot it was today.

"OH. OK."And with that, she went back to work, slightly crushed, but still holding out hope that he was just playing with her.

They all continued to work through the day to makes sure that their cookie was the world's biggest cookie ever. They were all enjoying the work, including Isabella, despite the fact that she was becoming more and more frustrated that Phineas wasn't acknowledging their friendship anniversary.

"You know, Phineas, _anniversaries_ aren't just important to adults. _Anniversaries_ can be important to kids if you set them up. Right? Right??" She was trying so hard to get Phineas to remember, but he just was not getting the hints.

"Uh...yeah, I guess you're right. It kind of reminds me of when my dad forgot his wedding anniversary with my mom." Was all he said on the subject, before returning to the cookie. "Hey Ferb, how many chocolate chips do we have left!?"

Isabella growled, getting more frustrated by the minute.

It was almost 4 pm, and after much preparation, decorating, and Candace trying to bust them to mom, the cookie was nearly completely. They had already made the cookie itself. All that was left was to leave it out in the sun to let it cook. During this time, Isabella tried to get Phineas to remember about their friend-a-versary, but with no luck.

At this point, she was very desperate. SHe felt like this was her last chance to get through to him. So this time she decided to use the box that had the ring she was going to give him.

"You know Phineas, I've been noticing that more and more children are starting to wear jewlery at a younger and younger age. Like, say, a _class ring_." Once again, she emphasized her gift, desperate to see some reaction.

"Um...I guess." Phineas was too confused to give a real response. But then he did notice the box. "Hey, you've got a box with you."

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"After we're done cooking the cookie, we can use that to deliver pieces of it to everyone in Danville. Good thinking! But we're gonna need a lot bigger and a lot more boxes. Do you think you could get us some?"

By now, Isabella was so frustrated and angry with Phineas that she wanted nothing to do with him or the project. "Get your own damn box!!" She shouted as she stormed off and went back home, leaving Phineas confused.

"So you don't want any of this cookie then?"

Isabella marched right in and slammed the door behind her, holding the box close to her heart, and crying a bit. Her mother ran to her side. "Isa, honey, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

"Yes. Yes I did!" She said in between sobs. "Phineas forgot our friend-a-versary!" She shouted before burying her head into her mother's arms and crying her eyes out.

"Honey, that's awful!"

"I can't believe I actually thought he liked me!" She took herself out of VIvian's arms. "But now I see him for what he really is. A back-stabber and a big, fat jerk!"

"Now Isa, don't say that! Maybe he's just pretending to forget so you'll be even more surprised later!"

"No, mom! He really did forget! I could tell in past years if he was playing me or not, but this year it really seemed like he had no idea!"

"Oh, honey..." Vivian tried to calm Isabella down, but with no luck. She was so upset that she ran upstairs and buried her head in her pillow to cry about it. This was truly upsetting her, and Phineas never even realized it.

Speaking of the little bas -- I mean, adorable clueless child, he, along with the others, had just finished baking their cookie. The people from the Guiness Book of World Records were there to make it official: The World's Largest Cookie now standing at 110 feet long. Everyone gathered there celebrated their accomplishment, except for Candace, who was trying to show Linda that the boys were responsible for it. But all she could think about was how tasty the cookie was.

"Hey, Ferb, have you seen Isabella?" Phineas asked Ferb, who shook his head no. "Hmm, that's strange. She never leaves in the middle of a project. I hope she's not coming down with anything." It wasn't that Phineas didn't care about Isabella. That wasn't true at all. He cared abot her a lot. He was simply very clueless and he was so caught up in his activity for today that he didn't pay any attention to the calender.

But Isabella did. And that's why she was crying her eyes out in her room with her mother trying to comfort her.

"Come on, Isa. Cheer up."

"How can I!?" She snapped as he turned and faced her mother with beat-red eyes. "My so-called best friend in the whole, wide world forgot one of the most important days of our young lives!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"It wouldn't surprise me." She stood up and paced angrily around her room. "This always happens! I flirt with him, he doesn't get the picture! I try to tell him something and he interprets it for something else! I express my feelings for him in the most obvious way possible and it doesn't through his thick skull!" It was truly frustrating to her that Phineas never showed any signs of affection for her. I mean, if you were in her position, wouldn't you? No? Well, then there's something very wrong with you.

"I just wish there was some way to get through to him..." Isabella said to herself as she continued pondering. Vivian decided to leave to let Isabella calm down and think for a while.

It took Isabella a long while to think of something. But once it finally came to mind, she visited her mother downstairs and explained to her the big plan she had come up with.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure, mom. I need to teach Phineas a lesson that you don't just forget an important day and expect people to forgive you."

"Honey, I am trusting you on this one. I trust that you know what you are doing."

"I am, mom. I am."

"I just don't want you to get hurt or anything. I love you, Isa."

"I love you too, mom. But I have to do this."

With her help, Isabella packed some things together including some of her toys, her favorite teddy bear, 2-weeks worth of provisions, and a bus ticket. She was heading to her uncle Tom, who (to them) is an Army Lieutenant (the fact is he died 5 years ago, but they don't know that.) and Vivian knew that he would be the perfect one to take care of her daughter in a crisis such as this, or perhaps in a crisis such as a black guy becoming president. Oh wait, that's already happened! Sorry.

They finished packing that night and put it in a safe place so they wouldn't forget about it. After that, Isabella put her pajamas on, took one last look at the ring that should've been on Phineas's finger, and drifted off into a rough and restless sleep, which only lasted a couple of hours.

* * *

The next morning, Isabella and her mother got up at 5:30, earlier than most adults do, and even earlier than Phineas, and that's saying something. They got their stuff ready for her and readied her to board the bus that would pull up in front of her home in just a few short moments. It was a one-way public bus so it was just one continuous trip that would take them anywhere they requested. Isabella was going to her uncle Fredward in Missouri. Boy she was going to be shocked and pissed off to learn that he's been dead for half a decade.

"Isabella, I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked her very tired and exasperated daughter, who gave a look of despair but confidence.

"Yeah, mom. I'm sure." She replied softly before giving her mother one final hug before she went back inside. Isabella then waited patient on the stoop for the bus to arrive to take her away.

She only had to wait 15 minutes for it. She saw a bright, yellow bus coming towards her and she was readying to get on. But she failed to notice that the driver was drunk, and only seconds later, he swirved the bus in all directions before finally crashing into a home several houses down that wass inhabited by a black man, his wife, and his 3 children.

The entire front of the man's house was destroyed when the bus crashed, and when it did, the debree from his house fell. The black man was in the bathtub when this happened, and when the front of his house was destroyed, so was the debree that was holding up the floorboard.

The floorboard slowly started tipping downward and the bathtub started sliding off. "No, no, no, NO, NO, **NO**!" He yelled as his bathtub slid right off and fell to the ground, breaking on impact. The driver that was driving the bus was killed on the spot, along with its 33 passengers. The black man simply sat there, hopelessly confused out of his mind. "Great! Now _this_ town's gone to pot too!"

Meanwhile, yet another bus, a blue one, the real one that she was supposed ot take, pulled inin front of Isabella's house. "Sorry about that." He said to her. "I told him not to get so drunk before going out."

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Next Time: Phineas learns the horrible truth and sets out to find his best friend. Isabella makes her way to her deceased uncle Fredward, and disaster ensures.**

**A/N: If you couldn't figure it out while reading, that last bit was parodying "The Cleveland Show" because (spoiler!) Cleveland left Quahog this past Sunday. So now I bet you can guess where _Phineas and Ferb_ takes place in.**

**Expected Update: Monday, October 5th.**


	3. Never a Lost Cause

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Chapter 2: Never a Lost Cause**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who are reading this story and reviewing it! I didn't realize this story would be so popular! Keep Reading & Reviewing. Oh, and look out for some more _Seth MacFarlane_ related references and more music! This is kind of a musical, if you want to think of it that way. Oh, and if the text seems too bunched up to you, I apologize. I got a new version of Internet Explorer and as a result, my text has been looking a bit more bunched up, and it's been creasing me ever since!**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also any songs featured in this FanFiction are also not mine unless I say they are, which probably will not be the case!**

* * *

**_Present time..._**

Phineas woke up to the sounds of birds chirping at his window. They were making happy sounds, but today was no day to be happy. Phineas had not seen or heard from Isabella for more than a day now, and he was growing more and more paranoid with each passing minute. He awoke before anyone else in the family, so he decided to use some of this time to build an invention that would help him find his best friend.

He worked through the sunrise on an GPS tracking device. Throughout his summers with Isabella, he accidentally collected some of his friends' hairs, and stored it under his bed. Well, now it didn't seem like such an accident to him, because now he could use one of Isabella's hairs to track her down if she was still in town. Unbenounced to him, she wasn't. But he didn't know it yet, and it would be a while until he did find out.

Anyway, he made several adjustments to his inventions into the wee hours of the morning until finally, his mother was awake and called the two brothers down for breakfast.

"Morning, Phineas. How'd you sleep?" His mother asked.

"Terribly. I kept having nightmares that something bad happened to Isabella." He responded weakly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, hon. But don't worry. I'm sure Isabella's going to turn up soon."

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about." Candace tried to reassure him, in a much nicer tone than the night before. She tried not to sound like a total bitch, but she couldn't help it. That's just who she was. (Hey!)

"Nothing to worry about?" Phineas tried not to sound angry, but he was truly upset and conflicted. "Candace, one of my best friends in the entire world is out there missing and there's no way of knowing if she's OK or not. I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to her. It's bad enough I forgot our friend-a-versary and bhurt her feelings, but I'd never live it down if she got hurt or something."

"I'm sure she's probably just staying with a relative or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Phineas looked down at his cereal, the feelings of depression overcoming him. Candace could see that Phineas was really upset.

"Look, Phineas, about last night--"

"Don't worry about it Candace. I just got angry at you because I was angry at myself. I was upset that I could be so stupid!"

"You weren't being stupid! Come on, all boys are clueless at your age. Everybody goes through this kind of stuff sometime during their life."

"Not unless you're Michael Jackson." Ferb quickly added, poking fun at the deceased celebrity. Candace and Phineas stared at him for a moment before returning to the conversation.

"Yeah, but I totally hurt her feelings. How is she ever going to forgive me!?"

"She'll get over it eventually. Trust me, us girls never hold a grudge for very long."

Phineas looked at her for a moment before responding again. "Really? And how do you define 'very long'?" She knew he was referencing the various times she tried to get them in trouble for just enjoying summer vacation. She winced a little bit. "Come on, Candace! Get serious! I have to think of something to get my friend back!"

"Well, why don't you do what you did for Perry? You know, put up flyers or sing a song?"

"But in those instances, Isabella was there, and she was on the guitar. I'm nowhere as good as her! But, I suppose you're right, Candace. I can't just sit here and do nothing! I have to take action now and get her back! But I don't even know where to begin!"

"You could start by making flyers and filing a missing person's report."

"Yeah right, Candace. I really doubt something as little as a missing ten year old girl is gonna attract any attention."

* * *

Fortunately, he was wrong.

In fact, in just 2 hours, the entire street was covered in police cars, police officers, CIA agents, witnesses, etc. Everyone was worried about Isabella. In fact, even the skies had several choppers looking for her from above. Practically the entire neighborhood and the CIA were involved...well, that is, except for a black man whose house was just destroyed.

Even news crews were on the scene.

"Good afternoon, I'm Tom Tucker. It is now hour 3 into the search of young and helpless 10-year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"Good afternoon, I'm Diane Simmons. The missing person's reported was filed on little Isabella at around 8:00 a.m. this morning. She was reportedly last seen running into her suburban home crying after an argument with a friend."

"Currently, there is no evidence to call this case a 'kidnapping'. But authorities have reason to believe, which they will not share with Channel 5 Action News, that someone in the neighborhood may have some idea as to the whereabouts of this little girl."

"She is described as 4'2", about 70 pounds, and she was last seen wearing a pink skirt or blouse, white undershirt, and a pink bow."

"If anyone has any information on this investigation, they are urged to call the police."

All the kids of the neighborhood, including Candace, Stacy, and even Jeremy, were putting up flyers to find her. The adults were asking people around if they've seen her anywhere, but nobody had a single clue. In fact, the only person that knew at all was her own mother, Vivian, but she was trying to cover it up by asking other people around.

Ironically, the only person that wasn't helping out was the black man who had lost his house the other day. But that was understandable considering...he lost his house the other day. If they had asked him if he'd seen Isabella, they might've gotten somewhere by now. But we'll cross that road when we get to it.

Meanwhile, the CIA was all over this case, and the Flynn family were trying to help them as best as they could. But they weren't getting anywhere. CIA agents Stan Smith, Avery Bullock, Dick Reynolds, even Stan's pet alien, Roger, disguised as a CIA agent (American Dad!) were getting some information from everyone in the Flynn family that may have something to do with her disappearence. But so far, nothing was coming out.

"I don't get it. We've asked nearly everyone on this block, but we're still no closer to finding this girl." Stan said going over his notes.

"Well it's only been 3 hours, Smith. Hold your head up, chum. We'll find her." Avery assured him.

"Yeah, but this show always gets things done in a day which only last 11 minutes. Things never usually last more than a day. Even those half-hour episodes take place over one day. Wouldn't we get in trouble with the studio?"

"I highly doubt it, Smith. I mean, all of this _is_ in our scripts."

"Oh

"Of course, Smith."

"Oh thank god! That was bugging me this entire time!" Stan said with a sigh of relief. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't really know."

"You wanna go play solitare?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Ohio, Isabella was riding her bus to Missouri, ready to get away from everything she once knew. Poor girl. If she only knew that running away from your problems was actually a federal crime.

She was looking at old photos of her and Phineas and the whole neighborhood making the world's biggest plane, making a haunted house, the time they all became animated...such found memories. She didn't want to give all of that up, but she felt she needed to teach Phineas a lesson.

"If he thinks he can just forget about our anniversary like that and expect me not to get angry at him, then he's got another thing coming!" She said to herself as she closed the scrapbook hard and slammed it down next to her. She crossed her arms and tried to hold back tears. She hugged her bear tightly. It was the same bear Phineas had given her for her 7th birthday. She named it 'Phineas'.

**_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me_**

She looked out her seat window and saw that now she was nowhere near Danville now. But she didn't care. She was determined to carry out her mission.

**_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me_**

Deep down, though, she really did still love him. She loved him with all her heart. But there was no way she could go back now. She'd have too much explaining to do.

**_Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be_**

**_I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)_**

It has been frustrating for her to know that he hasn't been picking up on the clues that she likes him. But she knew that he wasn't doing it on purpose. Deep down, he cared for her just as much as she cared for him. But come on. He's a ten year old boy! Weren't you 10 once? Oh. You weren't? H-How is that even possible? How the hell can you skip your teen years? Oh-Oh-Oh! No comment!? Is that you what you said? Hey, Hey! HEY! Get back here! Don't walk away from me!!

**_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_**

She started crying at the thought of what could happen. She knew that this could ruin her chances with Phineas at all. She stayed strong and held back the tears.

**_I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)_**  
**_As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me_**

Suddenly, she got really tired and layed her head down on her backpack. She had the seat to herself so she didn't have to worry about having to give the person next to her some leg room. So she plopped her tired head down and drifted into a quiet and peaceful sleep. This action would later prove to be the beginning of her downfall.

* * *

Several hours later, back in Danville, the search was still going nowhere. Phineas had even decided to get into it, building a DNA tracking system and going all around the neighborhood to look for her. But he had no such luck, so he returned home, feeling even worse than he did before. It was now about 7:00 pm.

"Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker. We are now in hour 9 of the desperate search for 10-year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She went missing sometime this morning. Her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, claims that she last saw her daughter leaving the home at about 5:30 yesterday morning. She said that she was going to run an errand for her, but never returned. It was only this morning that a neighbor called 911."

"Police are currently re-questioning people around the neighborhood but say that they do not have a suspect or even a person of interest in mind as of yet. But we'll bring you any details as we collect them. Live at the scene, I'm Diane Simmons."

"And I'm Tom Tucker. Channel 5, Action News."

Phineas trudged over to his family & friends & sighed heavily, ready to give up. "Well, I've tried everything I could think of. I even went around the neighborhood using this tracking device to find her. I fear she might be gone for good."

"No she's not, Phineas. She's just doing a really good job of hiding." Lawrence said, trying to assure Phineas that things would turn out OK. But he was having doubts. Meanwhile, over on the other side, the black man who lost his house was overhearing their conversation, and realized they were all still talking about Isabella. So he decided to see if he could be of assistance.

"Pardon me, everybody. I live on the other side of the street, and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." He said as he took out a MISSING flyer that had a picture of Isabella on it. "Is this the little girl you folks are looking for?"

"Why yes. Yes it is." Phineas said confused. "And why are you asking this?"

"Because I may know something that may have either nothing to do with this case or could help us find this girl."

"Really?" Phineas's face lit up. "Well what is it?"

"Well, yesterday morning at about 5:30 am, I was taking my bath when I heard a bus coming down the road. So I looked outside and saw a little girl that looks identical to the one in this picture sitting outside by the sidewalk. Then the bus suddenly swerved out of control and hit my house and I fell out -- we've been through this already. I don't need to repeat myself, do I? -- Good. Anyway, after that, a second bus, this one was light navy blue with the numbers 261 on the front of it pulled up and she boarded that bus. Then it took off down the street."

"It did?"

"Yep."

"Wait a sec?" Stan said, onto something. "Did you say 'light navy blue' bus?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I've heard of those before." Stan took out his portable PSP and linked to the Internet and search 'light navy blue bus'. He then showed everyone the pictures. "A few months ago, the CIA started a new program called 'Cross-Country Unit of Narcissistic Tranportation', or the 'C' word, for short. It's a program that takes old public transportation buses and puts them on routes that travel all across the US. Any funds made go directly to research for AIDS and other STD's."

"Wow, isn't that nice."

"The problem is they needed to find drivers who had absolutely no lives at all, like homeless people, or even ventriloquists."

"But thankfully, there's only 20 of these buses in existance." Avery added. "So it shouldn't be too much of a hastle to find this little girl."

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Phineas shouted out. "Let's go find her!"

* * *

But it was far too late already

Somewhere out in California, Isabella was still on her bus, fast asleep. Now having been outcold for nearly 7 hours, she was the only one left on the bus. Not to mention that she had missed her stop hours ago.

In fact, right about now, the bus was pulling into its rightful bus station for the night, and the bus driver and his friend were about to get off and quit for the night...which turned out to be famous ventriloquist Jeff Dunham and one of his puppets, Peanut. (**A/n: If you don't like him, don't keep reading! If you've never heard of him and want to keep reading, look him up and watch some of his performances before you keep reading. This way, you can't bash him for being a bad comedian and I can't get in trouble for taking something which I've already said isn't mine. Oh, and the following part up until the end of this chapter israted T for extended uses of language.)**

"Jeff-fa-fa, do we really have to do this?" Peanut asked him.

"Yes. We have to make sure nobody's still on board. We could get into a world of trouble."

"Jeff, this bus has been in service for about 3 months now. I highly believe that if we were to get into any trouble, it would've freakin' happened by now."

"Yeah, well, let's make sure." So Jeff took the intercom and spoke right into it. "_Attention all passengers, this is the final stop for the night. Everybody please exit_." Jeff waited another second before talking to Peanut again. "See Peanut. I told you. Nothing to worry about--"

"Mom, will you please keep it down!? I'm trying to sleep!" Isabella groaned as she lifted her head up and opened her eyes. She then took a shock, noticing that no one else was on the bus except for her, Jeff, and Peanut. Jeff and Peanut simply stared at her with a shocked expression.

"What did I tell you, Jeff-fa-fa? Our first day on the job and already we're screwed!" Peanut shouted into his face, and then turning to isabella, who made her way down the aisle down to the driver's seat.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" She asked them.

"Um, you're in California." Jeff said solemnly, while Peanut simply looked on.

"WHat!?" She shouted exasperated and our of breath. "I'm in California!?"

"Yeah. In fact, this is the last stop for the night. Why?"

"I was supposed to get off in Missouri!"

"Oh we stopped there hours ago!?"

"Hours ago!?" Isabella was starting to freak out a little bit, and it was showing. "Why didn't anybody wake me!?"

Jeff and Peanut looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to Isabella. "What the f--did you hear this bitch!? 'Why didn'y anybody wake me!?'" Peanut said imitating Isabella. "This is a public bus, not a freakin' nursery! It's not our job to wake up sleeping children!"

"He's right." Jeff agreed.

"God, I hate when this happens! We should put up a sign!"

"What kind of sign?"

"Attention! If you have insomnia or any other kind of disease that hinders your sleeping abilities, do not get on this f#cking bus!"

"Peanut!!"

"What!?"

"I don't think we have to go _that_ far!"

"Well, that's only one man's opinion!"

Isabella couldn't stand to see two grown men -- or one grown man and a puppet for that matter -- argue over something so stupid. "Well, where am I then?"

"Well, little girl, welcome to the wonderous town of--" Jeff took out a piece of paper for Peanut to read. "Sah...Nah-Tah...Ah...Nah!" Peanut looked at the paper and then at Jeff, and then at Isabella, and then once more at Jeff. "What the hell is that!? Sah...Nah-Tah...Ah...Nah! What the hell? It sounds like an Indian Reservation! Sah-Nah-Tah-Ah-Nah!"

"It's Santa Ana!" Jeff shouted.

"What?"

"It's _Santa Ana!_" He couldn't stress that out enough to him. But little did Isabella know, it was all part of the act. Peanut took another look at the paper.

"OK, look, I know I didn't finish school, but that freakin' says 'Sah-Nah-Tah-Ah-Nah'! Dumbass!"

Finally, Isabella just gave up, shouted "Bye!" to them, and left with her stuff.

"OK, goodbye, bitch!" Peanut shouted before Isabella was fully off the bus, which offended her greatly, but didn't turn back to them, leaving them on the bus. "Man, women are so irritable on their period! PMD comes earlier and ealier every year!"

"PMD?"

"Yeah. Pre-Menopause Disorder!"

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Next Time: The search continues for Isabella while she ends up with a group of very black & white people, if you catch my drift.**

**A/N: In no way was I intending to offend anyone with the jokes I made in this chapter. If you feel offended, feel free to say so, but don't curse! Oh, and luv your jokes, Jeff Dunham! Stop by New York if you get the chance!**

**Expected Update: Wednesday, October 14th.**


	4. KISS Your Life Goodbye

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Chapter 3: KISS...Your Old Life Goodbye**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who are reading this story and reviewing it! I didn't realize this story would be so popular! Keep Reading & Reviewing. I can't wait to hear what you have to say! And be honest, but not rude! Oh, and look out for some more _Seth MacFarlane_ related references and more music! This is kind of a musical, if you want to think of it that way. The rating is officially going up to T. There's nothing too bad, but I don't want to take a chance.**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also any songs featured in this FanFiction are also not mine unless I say they are, which probably will not be the case!**

* * *

After learning she was no longer in Virginia, but not in Missouri, but in Sah-Nah-Ta-Ah-Nah (Santa Ana), she raced to figure out what to do next. She was really paranoid about this because she had no idea what to do about it. And to make matters worse, her uncle Fredward was still dead.

So she did the only thing that she saw fit: call her mom. Luckily she did bring her cell phone with her. Otherwise, she would've been screwed. She dialed home and waited for an answer.

Meanwhile, back in Danville, the investigation was still on. Only now, they had actually had something to work with. So while the CIA along with Phineas and Ferb were searching the web for the Cross-Country Unit of Narcissistic Transportation, or the 'C' word, for short, Vivian overheard her cell phone ringing, and checked the caller ID to see that it was Isabella calling. So she quietly snuck away so nobody would notice, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mom, I have a problem."

"What is it, Mija? And can't it wait?"

"No, mama. It's can't. I fell asleep on the bus and instead of going to Missouri, I ended up in Santa Ana!"

"California!?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh my god!" She had to take herself away from her own cell phone for a moment so she could absorb what just happened. She turned around to make sure nobody had seen her and become curious, and she was right. "You're in Santa Ana!?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh this is terrible!!"

"I know, mom! My uncle's not here at all, and there's no way I can afford a house on my own, and I certainly can't get a job to get the money to get a home! What am I gonna do!?"

Vivian sighed, realizing the only thing she could do, and she knew that it could possibly jeopardize not only their whole plan, but also the time left she has as a free woman. "Isa, I fear there is only one way out of this. I have to tell them all the truth!"

"No, mom! You can't! We agreed we wouldn't tell anyone about this unless I said it was OK!"

"Isa, listen to yourself! You 4,000 miles away from here with nowhere to go! I can't let you stay there all by yourself. You'll surely get killed!"

Isabella pondered on that for a moment and thought about all of her options, and everything she thought about drew her closer to the realization that her mother was right. "You're right, mom. OK you can tell them where I am. But if Phineas goes crazy trying to look for me, calm him down."

"I will, Isa. And know that I--"

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Stan asked as he and Roger walked over to Vivian, who quickly tried to hide her phone and forgot to hang it up.

"Um...uh, nobody. I'm not talking to anyone. Who's talking to anybody? I'm not. I'm most certainly not."

Stan and Roger seemed a bit confused by Vivian's actions, and seemed compelled to investigate. "Who were you talking to on your phone? We could hear you from way over there."

Vivian looked at them for a moment before giving another answer. "Um...my...my brother! Yes, that's it! My brother! Fredward Garcia-Shapiro!"

"Wait a minute? Garcia-Shapiro? Fredward Garcia-Shapiro? Liutenant Fredward Garcia-Shapiro!?"

"Yes..."

"He's been for over 5 years."

Vivan looked at Stan and then at Roger for a second, and the both of them gave her the exact same reaction. "No...No, yo-you're lying to me! You have to be!!"

"Jeez, woman, you look like you haven't seen him in years and that you miss the hell out of him or something." Roger commented.

"Oh no, I hated that guy so much. He always mooched off of me and my daughter. But that's not why I'm crying!" She told them, which caused them to become even more confused than they first were. "Listen, I need to tell you something. But I want everyone here to hear this, so gather them up right now! 'Cause I've screwed up worse than those guys who were involved in the tragedy on the Hudson!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lady, we do not speak ill of the dead!"

"Wait, people died in that incident?" Roger asked.

"Yes. 9 of them."

"Oh wow, that is a bummer."

"Yeah. I thought it was going to be more." Roger looked at Stan for a second before returning his attention to the situation at hand. "Alright, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, we'll gather everyone in the neighborhood. But do realize this. If what you're about to tell us throws this whole thing out of proportion, you could spend the rest of your life in prison!"

"I know. But I'll do anything I must to protect my daughter!"

* * *

And so, Stan and Roger gathered everyone in the neighborhood in one place so Vivian could make her big announcement.

"Everyone, I have something to say." She first said as soon as everybody was gathered in one spot. She looked at all of their faces, and each one said the same thing: curious, anxiety, and bathroom break. "I...I know where Isabella is."

There were suddenly several murmurs in the crowd as they discussed this new revelation in the case. Even Stan, Roger, Bullock, and Dick were shocked.

"Now, now, everyone, I know what you must be thinking. But I assure you, Isabella is not hurt!"

There were some sighs of relief.

"You see, everybody, a couple of days ago, after she came home crying about Phineas forgetting his and her "friendship anniversary", she devised up a plan to make him feel miserable and realize his mistakes. So, we got her a bus ticket to go stay with her Uncle Fredward in Missouri for a few days until he came to his senses. But then she fell asleep on her bus and ended up in California instead. And on top of that, her Uncle Fred's been dead for half a decade! Of course, I never heard anything about it!" She hissed the last few words to Stan, Roger, Bullock, and Dick.

"So what are you saying!?" Phineas called out.

"I'm saying Isabella is lost somewhere in California!!"

"What!?" Everyone shouted out simultaneously.

"Why did you do this?" Phineas asked.

"Well, it was Isabella's idea. She wanted to teach you a lesson!"

"Well she could've done it without leaving the state!"

"Phineas is right! We have to do something!" Candace shouted, agreeing with her brother for once, as she made her way to the front and towards Vivian. "And as for you..."

"Oh boy..." Linda groaned.

"What made you think in this world that you just send your own daughter to another state and expect her to just survive!" Candace started shouting into Vivian's face, who simply looked on in horror, as did everybody else. "I mean, I'm 16, and even I can't survive out there all by myself! That's why I'm still here! And I certainly wo--" She was stopped after she said Vivian go into her pocket and pull out a piece of gum and offered it to her. "Thanks." She took it and started chewing. "And I certainly wouldn't send my two brothers out there to survive by themselves, even if they are annoying, and even if they would be able to do it by themselves! And another thing--"

Finally, she was stopped when Stan snuck up behind her and hit her hard in the head with a cinderblock and knocked her unconscious. Everybody stood there, shell shocked. "What? She was annoying as hell."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreements.

"So now what do we do?" Vivian asked him.

"Simple. We launch another investigation into this case, only this time, we take our search to California." Bullock said as he arrived on the scene. By now, Candace was starting to wake up.

"Uh...what happened..." She slurred as she started opening her eyes up.

"Wake up, we're going to California." Stan said as he and everyone else started heading home. But then he and Bullock and Roger stopped and turned back around. "Oh," He said again. "And when someone offers you a piece of gum, it's not because they're trying to be nice."

"No, it's beacuse your breath smells like the ass of a donkey." Bullock added to the chargin of Candace, causing both Stan and Roger to break out into hysterical laughter, and causing Candace to glare, though she was only half-conscious.

"Oh, god, Bullock, that was good! That was good..." Stan said to his boss as his watch started beeping, as did Bullock's, so the three of them left the scene, leaving a barely conscious Candace there on the floor. Finally, she lost consciousness, and her head plopped back onto the ground, and started snoring really loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep beneath the Flynn household, the family pet, Perry the Platypus, or better know in his other name, Agent P, was down in his secret lair, about to receive what he would later realize was one of his most important missions ever.

"Good afternoon, Agent P." His boss, Major Monogram said over the satelite feed. "I'm sorry to bother you on your week off. But we've got a big mission ahead of us! This is possibly one of our biggest missions ever..."

Perry was tired of hearing the same 'Dr. Doofenshmirtz' stories over and over again, so he was in for a big shock.

"...and it doesn't involve Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

Perry's eyes opened widely in shock, as he was now tuned in, giving Monogram his undivided attention.

"As I was saying, this is a very big mission, Agent P. So listen closely. We have reason to believe that there may be a secret drug ring taking place at this location in California." The screen then cut to a seemingly abandoned warehouse, which was actually in great shape, but nobody was actually "living" in it. "There have been reports of people going into the home and then coming out either under the influence or intoxicated. Plus, a recent report from the DA office claims that the number of people who have admitted to taking drugs within the last year has skyrocketed a whopping 32%. Considering California's population, that is an astonishing number."

Perry agreed by nodding his head in a form of shock.

"Your mission, Agent P, is to infiltrate this facility and find out exactly what's going on in there. Then, you are to grab the drugs you find in there and take them back to our headquarters so we can get in touch with the FBI so they can go in and take care of the rest. Oh...and speaking of Federal Agents..."

Perry was instructed to look up as CIA Agent Stan Smith came down the shoot and landed right next to him, and Agent Avery Bullock took the split screen with Major Monogram.

"I'm pairing you up with Federal CIA Agent Stan Smith to help you."

"Agent Smith, you are receiving the same mission as Agent P here." Avery said to Stan as he looked over at Perry, and slightly winced.

"You're pairing me up with a semi-aquatic farret?" Stan asked, insulting Perry in the process by calling him a farret.

"Now Smith, this is a platypus, and according to Major Monogram here, he is one of the finest agents of the industry, having various defeats of a Dr. Doofenshmirtz to account for."

"Sir, with all due respect, there is nothing accountable for fighting a 50-year old virgin whose only goal in life is to turn the moon purple."

"No, that was Ted Turner's idea and it was brown."

"Wasn't that just a cutaway FOX did back in the 20th century?"

Avery looked at Stan for a moment, and then at Monogram, and then at Stan again. "Touché, Smith."

"Look, Agent P is one of our finest agents here, and he is a valued member. Just suck it up for the time being and try not to kill each other." Major Monogram said to Stan.

"I'm not worried about killing him. I'm worried about him killing me." Stan said, slightly afraid.

"Don't worry. He can't really harm a fly." Avery assured him. "After all, he is a platypus. They don't do much."

"Except beat the stuffing out of 50-year old virgins." Monogram added, which caused both of them along with Stan and Perry to break out into uncontrollable laughter which lasted for a good 2 minutes. Afterwards, though, they were sent out to complete their mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Danville at around the same time, the Flynn-Fletcher family, along with Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, and Buford were at the airport, ready to board the airplane to take them to California, hopefully to get back their best friend from certain doom.

While boarding the plane, Phineas was awfully quiet, and Lawrence was the only one who noticed.

"You know, you've been awfully quiet lately." Lawrence commented to his son.

"It's just...what if we find Isabella, and she doesn't want to come back with us? I'll feel like it's all my fault."

"Nonsense, Phineas. All boys go through this at some point in their lives. You're just going through it earlier than most."

"Really?"

"Sure. I promise you, if you just talk to Isabella, everything's gonna turn out for the better."

"I hope so."

As everyone boarded the plane, Phineas contemplated on what Lawrence had told him, and what he was going to do when he found her. He was so confused he was dizzy and felt like throwing up.

Meanwhile, outside of the plane, Stan and Roger were about to enter when he realized something.

"Hey Roger, did you see that girl in that red bloude and white skirt?" He asked his alien friend.

"You mean the one that talks like she's the only adult in the family and sounds alot like that Ashley Tisdale girl from the _High School Musical_ movies?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah. I dragged her to a white Jeep while she was asleep and dumped her in the trunk."

"You...you did?"

"Yeah. But there was this little toddler body in there, so I took it out, sprayed the inside of the car with chloroform, and then dragged the little toddler to a deep wooded area and covered her skull with Duct Tape and then put a heart shaped sticker on the child's mouth."

Stan stood there, horrified as to what Roger was describing to him. (I'll give a cookie to anybody that can guess that culteral reference.) "Roger...are you insane!?"

"What?"

"You're gonna get in trouble!"

"What!? These kinds of things happen all the time!"

"Oh I know that, Roger. The CIA gets things like this at least once a week! I was talking about with --" He began singing. "**_The Fellas at the freakin' FCC!_**"

Roger stood horrified at Stan's horrible singing voice. "What the f*ck was that!?"

"What? You never saw that _Family Guy _episode--"

"No, of course I did! I stay at home all the time, all I do is watch TV. But that's not what I meant!? Was that really necessary?"

"Well yes. Yes it was."

"Well we're not going to have time for that. We have another song scheduled for a few minutes, and we won't have time for this one."

"Is it an original song?"

"No. It's Rob Thomas."

"Damn!" Stan reached over Roger's shoulder and yelled across the street to Peter, Brian, and Stewie of _Family Guy _(The latter, of which, was wearing a ballerina tutu.). "Sorry, guys!"

"You mean we're not going to get to sing!?" Peter shouted from across the street. "We came all this way for nothing!?"

"This was the only original song we had!" Brian called. "And it actually had meaning!"

"And I never got a chance to break out my new ballerina tutu!" Stewie said, admiring his own clothing. "What a ripoff!"

"You've got issues." Brain said calmly to the babby.

"You've got a tiny penis." Stewie retorted back.

Meanwhile, on the plane, Phineas reached into his pocket and pulled out what was the class ring Isaeball was going to give him for him to be her boyfriend. Vivian had given it to him before they had arrived at the airport. "Man, I don't understand any of this relationship stuff at all. I don't understand what it is to be a boyfriend. But maybe, just maybe, someday, I'll figure it all out."

And speaking of Isabella, she was having a hard time too, because it had just started raining in Santa Ana, and she was now freezing coat. She had to go as far as usual a left-over black coat to keep her warm as she wandered the streets.

**_You can go  
You can start all over again  
You can try to find a way to  
make another day go by  
You can hide  
Hold all your feelings inside  
You can try to carry on when all  
you want to do is cry_**

With nobody to talk to, and nobody to shelter her, Isabella was forced to endure the cold pouring rain and freezing temperatures. She was crying on the outside and on the inside, because all she really wanted to do at this point was go back home.

**_And maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
Try to put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to make  
things better now and  
Maybe someday we'll live  
our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow, Someday_**

Phineas spent the entire plane ride to California looking at an old photo of him and Isabella together. It brought him to tears too, but onyl because he was so confused.

**_Now wait  
And try to find another mistake  
If you throw it all away  
then maybe you can change  
your mind  
You can run, oh  
And when everything is over and done  
You can shine a little light on  
everything around you  
Man it's good to be so warm_**

**_And maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
Try to put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to make  
things better now and  
Maybe someday we'll live  
our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow, Someday_**

After looking around for a place to stay for a couple of hours, Isabella finally gav eup and found a nice, dry, dark alley to take refuge in. She said down, curled into a fetal position, and sat there, waiting for the rain to stop. Unfortunately, some of the rain was also getting through what was supposed to be the roof covering the alley, and pretty soon Isabella got soaked. She couldn't help but break down into tears, beginning to reconsider what she has done.

**_And I don't want to wait  
I just want to know  
I just want to hear you tell me so  
Give it to me straight  
Tell it to me slow_**

All she wanted to hear from Phineas was that he loved her. That's all she wanted.

**_Cause maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
We'll put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to just  
feel better now and  
Maybe someday we'll live  
our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow Someday_**

All Phineas wanted was for Isabella to come home safely so they could be friends again.

**_Cause sometimes we don't really notice  
Just how good it can get  
So maybe we should start all over  
Start all over again_**

**_Cause sometimes we don't really notice  
Just how good it can get  
So maybe we should start all over  
Start all over again_**

Isabella was so focused on getting Phineas to notice her that she failed to realize that she didn't need him to love her. He just needed to be her friend, because they've had such great times together in the past by just being friends that it didn't matter that they were really in love.

Oh, and while the plane was in air, one of the luggages fell off and fell down nearly 20,000 feet, striking a house down below, and completely destroying the front of it, and also causing a man who was in the bathtub to fall to the ground.

"No, no, no, NO, NO, **NO**!" The black man yelled as his bathtub slid right off and fell to the ground, breaking on impact.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Santa Ana, the rain had let up slightly, so Isabella decided to keep walking, and try and find a real shelter to for the night. But it was getting much harder because she had no idea where she was going.

"I have no idea where I'm going!" She said to herself as she kept walking. "But I have to find shelter soon or I'm gonna--" She stopped as soon as she heard some screeching tires coming her way. It was at that moment that she saw a bus coming her way, whiched turned out to be a tour bus owned by the famous and infamous band KISS. Of course, she didn't know this yet, but she would in time, because in just seconds, the bus swirved out of control and suddenly struck Isabella. Luckily, it was only going 60 miles an hour, because any faster and she would've been killed on the spot. But she was seriously injured, and feeling guilty,. the band decided to take the girl into their bus and treat her while they made their way back to their apartment.

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Next Time: Isabella begins her new life while Phineas and the neighborhood search for her. Plus, Perry starts his mission with CIA Agent Stan Smith.**

**Expected Update: Don't expect another chapter for at least another week.**


	5. This isn't the Girlfriend I Ordered!

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Chapter 4: This isn't the Girlfriend I Ordered!**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also any songs featured in this FanFiction are also not mine unless I say they are, which probably will not be the case!

* * *

**

Back at their apartment, (which, ironically, was located right next to the drug ring Perry the Platypus was investigating, but we'll get into that later) KISS had arrived with an unconcsious Isabella, and had set her down on one of their beds until she recovered.

"Dude, who is this girl?" The lead guitar, Tommy Thayer, asked his fellow band members.

"I don't know." Gene Simmons, lead vocals, replied. "I've never seen this girl before in my life."

"Maybe she's one of them homeless people who live on beer and drugs to survive." Paul Stanley, rhythm guitar, lead vocals, suggested, to which Gene Simmons denied.

"Neh, I don't think so. She seems too innocent to be a druggie."

"Well let's hope she's still a virgin." Eric Singer, drums, percussion, vocals, said to them, to their distain."

"What the hell was that about!?" Tommy asked Eric, slightly disgusted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, guys. I'm just -- I saw this joke on_Cleveland_ the other day, and it made me laugh so hard!"

"Was it the one where this lady is explaining to the cops at a Star Trek convention that someone raped her and then one of them asked 'Who here is not a virgin' and then one raises his hand and he's arrested?"

"Yeah. You saw that one too?"

"Oh god, yeah! It was funny as hell! Oh my god, I laughed my ass off!"

"Me too, that was hysterical!" Gene also agreed as the four of them shared a moment of laughter before Eric ruined it again.

"Seriously, though, I do hope she's a virgin."

The four of looked down at Isabella and saw her starting to stir around, slowly regaining consciousness. She was all banged up, but no bones were broken. (Thank god.) She stirred around and moaned for a moment before opening her eyes a bit. Her blurry vision gave her four figures that resembled the band members of KISS. As soon as she regained full sight, she screamed out loud. "Who are you people!?"

"We're the members of KISS." Gene Simmons explained.

"Who?"

"You know, the famous band, KISS? You know, with the make-up?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" She had to think for a moment, but she knew who they were. "Wh-What am I doing here?"

"Oh we accidentally ran you over in the streets--"

"You idiot!" Gene shouted, slapping Tommy in the head. "_Don't tell her that!_"

"Sorry. Just trying to help."

"Well don't." Gene turned back to a very confused Isabella. "Anyway, after we realized we had hit you, we wanted to flee the scene before anybody caught us. You know paparazzi these days. They'll eat anything up. But we felt bad for hitting you and didn't want to leave you to die out there, so we brought you back here."

"Aw, that was so sweet of you guys."

"Yeah, but it's just til your injuries heal up. So don't get too comfortable here."

"Eric!!'

"What?"

"Why don't you go wait in the corner over there." Gene pointed to the room's corner, and Eric, whimpering, trudged there, depressed like a baby. "Anyway, we brought you back here and you've been out for a couple of hours. What the hell were you doing wandering the streets like that in _this _kind of weather?"

Isabella looked at them all for a moment, and then looked down at her stuff, and saw that a picture of Phineas was laying on top of her backpack. This enraged her as she turned back to them."I was running away." She told them firmly.

"Running away? From what?"

"Well I got sick and tired of a boy back home not noticing me, so I packed my stuff and left Virginia. Only problem was I was heading to Missouri, but I ended up here instead."

"Oh that is sad." Paul commented.

"Wait a minute. You ran away because of a _boy_!?" Eric asked, confused slightly by the situation.

"Yes! Yes I did! You see, it all went by this..." And so Isabella began explaining to the members of KISS the events that had been leading up to this very moment. She went on about how Phineas forgot about their friendship anniversary, and how he never noticed the hints she was dropping to him that she liked him, and how she decided to leave but stayed on a bus too long and ended up in Santa Ana. "...and that, my friends, is how I ended up here today."

"Wow, that is one crazy story." Gene commented, with the other 3 KISS members agreeing with him.

"You ran away because of a _boy_!?" Eric once again asked, still confused, and now confused even more than he was before.

"You already asked that." Isabella pointed out.

"Well, why did you?"

"I already told you. Phineas ignored my signs and forgot our friendship anniversary. I wanted to teach him a lesson so I left."

"I kind of think that's dumb."

"Well, that's your opinion." She replied as she looked down and started re-packing her stuff. "Look, guys, I really appreciate you pulling me out of the rain like that, but I left for a reason. Phineas is gonna realize his mistake and chase after me, and I'll have him right where I want him."

"Wait, you can't go yet!" Tommy called out. "You just got here. At least stay the night! It's too stormy outside! You'll never survive!"

"He's right!" Gene agreed as he pointed out the storm just getting worse outside. Isabella looked out the window and saw the rain coming down. In fact, that's all she saw outside, and it did kind of scare her. She looked back at the team who gave her an agreeing nod, as they all agreed it was too dangerous to go out.

"Oh man! This sucks!" She shouted as she turned around and headed back towards them. "But I don't want to feel like a burden to you guys! I should at least do something to earn my stay here!"

"Well we can't make you work as our slave."

"He's right." Paul agreed. "First of all, it's illegal, and second of all, we have nothing for you to do that we can't do ourselves."

"Uh...actually, now that you mention it..."

"What did you do this time, Tommy?" Gene asked his fellow guitar player.

"Um...I may have...accidentally -- you know, broken my guitar."

"What did you do?"

"I...accidentally forgot my gold club that day we went golfing so I used my guitar to take a swing and I may have destroyed my guitar."

"What!?"

"Dude!" Eric called out. "What the hell, man!?"

"And on the night of our big concert too!?" Gene shouted in disgust, burying his head in his hands, while Isabella simply stared on, confused.

"What's going on?" She couldn't help but ask.

"We were supposed to play at a university tonight, but Kelp for Brains here apparently broke his guitar so now we can't do our concert."

"Why can't you just play with another guitar?"

"Oh he's very superstitious about not playing with a guitar that isn't his." Gene explained as Isabella looked over at Tommy, who gave an agreement nod.

"I never go on stage without my guitar."

"Seriously, this has been going on for, what, like, 10 years now? It's getting annoying."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't trust other people to give me quality instruments! If you have another one of my guitars or know someone that can fix my guitar in about 3 hours, then be my guest!" Tommy was going on a shouting rampage while Isabella was devising up a plan, taking out her electric guitar.

"Hey guys!" SHe shouted to get their attention. "What if I be your new guitarist?"

"What? Do you know how to play guitar?" Paul asked her.

"Wait a second? Weren't you in that band of idiots that started that concert raising awareness on shoe lace tips?" Gene remenised, remembering Phineas and Ferb's concert about AGLETS.

Isabella looked at Gene with a slight hint of hurt that he insulted Phineas. "Yes. Yes I was."

"You'd really do this for us?"

"Well, sure. Like I said, I don't want to be a burden on you guys, so if there's anyway I have to work to stay here, I'll do it." She was sincere when she said this because she wanted to feel important after feeling rejected from Phineas.

"Well, alright then. I guess you're our new guitarist for tonight. But one thing though..." Gene said, checking out Isabella's clothes. Isabella was a bit offended because she believed Gene was checking _her_ out.

"Um, excuse me...I think you're a little too old for me."

"What? Oh no! Not that. It's just...your clothes..."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing. It's just...if you're going to be a temporary member of KISS, we're going to have to spruce up your wardrobe. I mean, pink and white...I thought only OJ Simpson wore that."

"But how can we go out when you won't even let me go out in this terrible rain?"

"Oh that's easy." Eric replied as Tommy handed him a remote with a blue button on it. Eric pressed the button, and suddenly, as if by magic, the rain celared up instantly, and the sun started shining out. The members of KISS let out a sigh of warmth and relief, while Isabella stood dumbfounded.

"It was that easy this entire time?" She asked, and thent urned to Gene. "Why didn't you guys do that when I was leaving!?"

"Because we get lonely here." Tommy said.

"Yeah, it's just us guys here, so we don't have anyone else to talk to really. It's almost gay." Paul then said, which caused Gene to slap him upside the head in a fashion that is only done on NCIS.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away from where they were, Agents Stan Smith and Perry the Platypus were near a tree, having taken shelter under it to avoid getting soaked in the terrible weather. But as had just happened, the terrible weather had just passed thanks to KISS. Stan looked into the sunset, smiling proudly.

"You know, Agent P, it's moments like these that make me really proud to be an American." Stan said to him as he looked on. He then took Agent P by storm and carried him off into the ground as he sang about this great country. (Not really.)

_Good Morning USA,  
I got a feeling that it's gonna be  
A wonderful day  
The sun in the sky  
Has a smile on his face  
And it's shining to salute to the  
American race!_

During his song, he took Agent P to his motocycle and began riding into the sunset.

_Oh boy, it's swell to say..._

But as he was, his pal, Roger, still disguised as a CIA agent, came up in his motocycle and stole his last line. (Similar to what he does in the Season 4 and 5 openings).

_Good Morning, USA..._

And then, just like that, Stan punched him and caused Roger to fall off his bike. But at the same time, Stan's wheels were popped, and then he and Agent P spun out of control and crashed into a flagpole as the last line of the song was replaced with just the instrumental version of it.

The two emerged from their motorcycle with barely any scratches, though Stan's ride was totaled. No way was he getting that back, or the insurance money he invested in it. "Aw, man, my wife bought me that hog. That cost our family $367,000. We nearly went bankrupt buying that ride." Stan saluted his motorcycle valiently before taking his arm down and walking towards the abandoned warehouse that they were assigned to investigate by Monogram and Bullock. "Boy, that was very weird. When that kind of stuff happens, it makes you think 'Wow, that was very, very weird'. I'm telling you, that was even stranger than trying to identify a rapist at a _Stak Trek_ convention."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to a Stark Trek convention, where a lady is trying to tell two cops at the scene that she was raped._

_"Could you describe the assailant?" One of the cops asked her._

_"Yes." She replied and then went on to describe her attacker. He was a white male, 35 to 45 years old, glasses, bad skin, about 50 pounds overweight, smelled like cheetos, and was carrying a poster with a Sharpie pen."_

_"I know what to do." The other cop said as he turned to every Star Trek nerd standing in a crowd right behind them. "Who here is not a virgin?" The cop asked them all. Only 1 of them, the rapist, raised their hands. "You're under arrest." (Best! Gag! Ever!)_

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

Now that the rain was cleared up, KISS and Isabella could go shopping for new clothes. So they took her to JCPennt's to look for anything that would come close to the relatively black clothing line that is KISS.

They all tried various skirts that were her size, but none were the color they were looking for. They were either pale brown, midnight blue, or baby barf green. And those that were the color they were looking for were far too big for her to wear. They went through each and every black clothing in the entire store, and could find none that were her size.

Though frustrated, the gang did not give up. In fact, Isabella simply used this to her advantage. She grabbed one of the pale-brown skirts that were her size and took it to the cashier. "Do you have any black spray-paint?"

"Gonna spray paint those clothes black so you can wear them while you rock out with these guys?" The cashier asked her as he held out some spray paint.

"Yes." She replied with a delightful nod as she reached out to grab the paint can only to be stopped by the cashier.

"Whoa there, little lady. You gotta pay for it first."

"The spray can or the clothes."

"What are you, a smartass? Of course, the clothes." Isabella reached into her pocket and gave the man the money as she took the spray can and clothes into the dressing room and spray-painted the clothes black. Then she changed into them and came back out to show them. "So, how do I look?"

The gang were stunned at how gorgeous she looked in that black skirt. "Wow, I don't even know what to say." Gene commented. "You look absolutely fabulous!"

Isabella giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just let me add a few things, like, these." He said as he took out the wrist bands that had spikes on them, and helped Isabella put them on. He then also took the same kind of bands and put them around her ankles. "There we go. OH, and-" Gene took the spray paint from Isabella and spray-pained her pink bow black. "There we are._ Now_ you're KISS material. Come on! Our concert starts in an hour."

* * *

And go they did. They went to the University of California, where there was an audience of 10,000 waiting for them. That, combined with the expected 10 million viewers on the telecast was alot for Isabella to handle. The pressure was getting to her and they hadn't even gone on yet.

"Oh man, there's so many people out there!" Isabella commented, shaking in her shoes. "How many are out there?"

"Oh I'd say at least ten thousand people."

"What?

"Oh This is nothing." Paul told her, trying to reassure her. "At least compared to the ten _million_ people we're expected to get on our telecast."

Once again, Isabella's heart was racing. The fear of screwing up in front of millions of people scared her half to death.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine." Gene assured her. "You learned a crappy song about AGLETS in less than 6 hours, and you nearly mastered our songs in half that time. You're practically a prodigy."

"I am?"

"Sure."

"Is 'prodigy' another word for virgin?" Eric asked Gene.

"Will you drop the virgin thing!?"

The curtains opened up and the four members of KISS took their spots. Isabella took her guitar and took in a deep breath, as she walked on and readied herself for one of the biggest nights of her entire life.

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Next Time: Isabella gets a taste of the suite llife...and likes it! But will she give up on her old life for it?**

**Expected Update: Don't expect another update for at least another week.**


	6. This is the Suite Life, Sort of

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Chapter 5: This is the Suite Life...of a 10-Year Old Girl**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also any songs featured in this FanFiction are also not mine unless I say they are, which probably will not be the case!**

* * *

She looked to the crowd of 10,000 cheering fans, two of which were stars of a FOX cartoon show, and then looked at her fellow band members, Gene, Paul, and Eric. She sighed and turn to her music as their first song started. The fans were already raising the roof, but the fact that they had their last 5 concerts cancelled because of Tommy's superstitions was what was probably contributing to their excitement. But none of them cared. They were just glad to hear some good music.

**_You show us everything youve got  
Keep on dancing and the room gets hot  
You drive us wild we'll drive ya crazy_**

**_You say you wanna go for a spin  
The party's just begun we'll let you in  
If you drive us wild we'll drive ya crazy_**

**_You keep on shouting  
You keep on shouting_**

**_Cmon_**

**_I wanna rock and roll all nite  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite  
And party every day_**

The crowd was going crazy as KISS was sounding better than ever before, and it's all thanks to Isabella. Her master guitar skills that she picked up while in Danville from Phineas were really paying off. Ironically, the entire time she was playing, she didn't even once think of him.

**_You keep saying you'll be mine for a while  
You look fancy and I like your style  
You drive us wild and we'll drive ya crazy_**

**_You show us everyting you've got  
Oh baby baby that's quite a lot  
You drive us wild we'll drive ya crazy_**

Meanwhile, backstage, Tommy was watching the concert on his TV, and getting pretty frustrated that Isabella was getting better than him while she was playing. Angry, he turned to beer for comfort, and pretty soon, was extremely intoxicated.

**_You keep on shouting  
You keep on shouting_**

**_I can't HEAR YOU!_**

**_I wanna rock and roll all nite  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll al nite  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll al nite  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll al nite  
And party every day_**

**_You keep on shouting  
You keep on shouting_**

**_What?_**

**_I wanna rock and roll al nite  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll al nite  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll al nite  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll al nite  
And party every day_**

As the song began ending, everyone in the audience cheered their absolute loudest for what they believed would be the girl who would be replacing Tommy. But, they became slightly shell shocked when they saw an extremely drunk Tommy Thayer trudge onto the stage from the back and take Isabella's shoulders out of anger. "Hey! You-You-You listen here, right now, you little worm!"

"Tommy, what are you doing!?" Gene whispered to his fellow guitar player.

"Listen up! I got-I got-I got somethin' to say." Tommy then turned to the audience. "I don't-I don't appreciate some little half-wit the size of my golf balls coming in, an-and just taking my spot in the band! I-I worked my ass off to-to get to where I am today. Ain't no way in hell I am going to let this little...twerp take that away from me! Who's with me!? Huh? Huh!?"

Some of the fans disagreed with Tommy, and those in the front row, two of which were stars of a FOX cartoon show, voiced their opinion from their seats.

"Hey, get off the stage!" The fat one yelled. "We wanna hear some more music!"

"You-You people honestly believe that this _girl_..." He emphasized Isabella heavily. "Is better than _me!!??"_

The fat guy simply looked at him. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. Now get off the stage, you stupid bastard."

"HA!" Tommy yelled into Isabella's face, not getting the message. "You heard him."

"Yeah, but apprently, you didn't. I said 'bastard', not 'bitch'. Does this little child look like a guy to you!? Yo--you _are_ a girl, right?" He asked Isabella, to which she nodded calmly. "OK, just checking. And if you think for a second you're better than her, you're mistaken!"

"He's right." His wife replied. "I mean, you've cancelled concerts planned for the past 6 weeks all because you broke your stupid guitar!?"

"I'm very super-stitious."

"That's not being super-stitious. That's being retarded." The fat one said again. By this time, nearly everyone in the audience, and I'm probably sure everybody watching at home, was fed up with Tommy's idiocy, so the crowd began booing him off. Tommy simply fingered them all, and then marched off the stage. The other members simply brushed it off as Tommy being Tommy, and turned back to their concert, to which they played "Young and Wasted", "Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell", "Radio Active", and "Strutter".

* * *

Isabella was finally in the spotlight, which was one of her lifelong dreams since she was taught how to play guitar by Phineas at the age of 5. The irony in all of this was that Phineas was in the back of her mind the entire concert, and the only thing she was thinking about now was the mob of crazed fans she'd have to deal with when they left the university. But she didn't mind it because she was really happy with herself.

And it didn't stop there. The band had another stop that day at a homeless center, where they performed "Ain't QUite Right", "Freatured Mirror", "I Walk Alone", and "I Wanna Rock n' Roll All Nite".

And once again, they were surrounded by swarming fans, and once again, Isabella got a rush from it. It gave her a boost in self-confidence and in her mood, and she loved every minute of it. Meanwhile, Tommy was forced to wait in the bus because of his drunken outburst before. Don't worry, KISS fans. This happens at least once a month, so they're used to it by now.

After their second concert of the night, the five of them returned back home and crashed on the sofas to celebrate with a little TV.

"That was awesome!" Isabella cried out in sheer joy as she jumped onto the sofa and sunk into it. "I've never been so exhausted in my life, but I like it!"

"Get used to it, honey. It's like this all the time." Gene said as he too plopped onto a couch and turned on the TV.

"Really?"

"OH yeah. But don't worry, it's all worth it. I mean, look at us. We're livin' large! We've got all the stuff we could ever want -- high def televisions, solid golden bathtubs,"

"We don't have a solid gold bathtub." Paul interrupted.

"Well if it existed, we'd have it! Don't ruin the moment!"

"Yeah, Paul! I just got through my first concert with you guys, and I'm feelin' good! Don't take this away from me, just like the Nobel Peace Prize Committee took away all my respect for them."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to a meeting of the Nobel Peace Prize Committee, where they were discussing who should win the Nobel Peace Prize for 2009._

_"And that is why President Barack Obama is not a proper nominee for the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize Committee." One of the representatives said to the group of people there. "He has simply not done enough yet to be deserving of it. I mean, he's only been in office for, like, eight months."_

_"Well that may be," Said a guy in the audience, who turned out to be Kanye West. "But what we're all forgetting is -- anyone who doesn't want Obama to win the award is gay."_

_And suddenly, that one commented stirred up a bunch more from people in the audience who now wanted Obama to win._

_"I want Obama to win."_

_"I want him to win, too."_

_"Obama's my man."_

_"I must make babies with Obama!"_

_"I was the **first **guy that wanted Obama to win!" Will Smith, who was also up at the podium, yelled. **(A cookie to the person who can guess what episode of "Family Guy" that was from. And can you actually believe Obama won the Nobel Prize? I can't! My family's still pissed off.)**_

_(End Cutaway)_

"So, when's our next performance?" Isabella asked her fellow band members. "I'm ready to get back out there and play my heart out!"

"Well we've got nothing scheduled for tomorrow, so I'd say the day after that."

"Cool. That gives us time to work on new songs and stuff."

"Well, actually...we've kind of written over 200 songs as it is. So...I don't really see any need to write new ones...and least now."

"Oh. Well, then what do you do in your spare time?"

The band members simply looked at each other for a moment, then turned to Isabella and shrugged. "Uh...write songs, I guess."

Isabella looked into her backpack and found some old blueprints of old inventions she and Phineas worked on together. Looking at them sent chills down her spine, but she couldn't think of anything else to do. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but--" She said with a sigh of agony as she turned to the others. "Guys, I'm know what we're going to do today."

* * *

While Isabella was explaining to them what they were going to do, which was build their very own bumper cars, Agents Smith and P were just outside the home of the old abandoned drug ring they were sent to investigate.

"Alright, this is it, Agent P. We are going to be hailed as heroes for this!" Stan said as they approached the building. He took out his gun and knocked on the door a few times. "Open up!" He shouted inside. "CIA!" There came no response. They waited a few seconds before Stan kicked the door down and the two barged in. THe lights were down and the whole house seemed abandoned. Turns out it was.

The two agents searched the entire house from attic to basement for any signs of drugs or alcohol. They checked for secret passages and stuff but no luck. Not a single speck of heroin or marijuana or meth or anything. Feeling frustrated, Stan dialed his boss and Major Monogram and put them on video chat.

"Agent Smith, thank goodness. We were beginning to worry that you didn't find anything." Avery Bullock said to his fellow agent as Stan's face fell.

"Um, actually, sir, that's exactly _why_ I'm calling you."

"I beg your pardon."

"We searched this entire house from the corners of the attic to the crooks of the basement. But we found absolutely no traces of any drugs at all."

"Did you check for secret compartments?"

"Yes, in the attic, the bathrooms, _and_ the refrigerators."

"Damn!"

"I tell you, boss, if those guys are still running a drug ring here, they're doing a pretty damn good job of hiding the stuff."

"I was so sure the drugs were there."

"Well, look, we're gonna keep looking here and we'll let you know if we find anything."

"Fine, Agent Smith. Just don't bother me between the hours of 6 and 8 tomorrow night. I'm going to the beauty salon with my ex-wife."

"Oh, and Agent Smith, I must warn you, it is imperative that Agent P's cover identity as a mindless, domestic pet remains intact. If anyone, including the family he lives with were ever to suspects that he lives a double life as a secret agent for the government, he would have to be relocated. So don't blow his cover!"

"You got it sir!" Stan saluted Monogram and Bullock as the communication signal terminated, and the two agents continued looking around for the drugs.

* * *

Right around this point in time, Phineas and the Flynn family (including members of the Firside Girls, who tagged along to get their leader back) were staying at a rental motel which was not that far away from where Isabella was staying at.

They were all in the living room, flipping through channels, trying to find something to watch, when they suddenly passed the news.

"And now for entertainment," Tom Tucker went, reading aloud the news on KISS. "It seems the members of KISS aren't sexist after all. This, after they seemingly reveal the newest member, 10-year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who, in less than 3 hours, managed to learn every song they were going to play for their concerts tonight."

"Strangely enough," Diane Simmons continued. "Tommy Thayer was not present at the concert and did not make any performances, which leads us at the news office to believe that he broke his guitar again."

"In fact, the only time he actually stepped on stage was when he got intoxicated and critisized the new girl for being better than him. Man, what a loser."

"When asked about her new achievements, Isabella had this to say."

Phineas leaned in real close to the TV to hear what she had to say because she wanted to know exactly what was on Isabella's mind. The TV scene cut to Channel 5 Action News interviewing Isabella after her first concert.

"Well, you know, life back in Virginia was just getting me down. You know, friends abandoning you, things not working out, that kind of stuff. I guess I just wanted a change of scenery, to start over and get my dream on the road, you know. I got pretty sick of being kicked around back home."

Phineas felt his heart sink as he watched the news. He knew he screwed up big time and had to fix it.

"Their performance at the University of California garnered a record of 10.2 million viewers earlier today. For a full list of their upcoming concerts, you can visit our website, at www. (Not a real website). Now it's time for a little bit of weather. Let's go to Ollie William's for the Black-U-Weather Forecast. What are we expecting for the rest of the week, Ollie?"

The scene cut to Ollie Williams standing at a map, dictating the weather for California for that night and the next couple of days.

_"DAMP AND FOGGY!"_

"Thanks, Ollie. And now this."

Phineas shut the TV off and sighed to himself, disgusted with what has happened. "Man, I really screwed up big time." He said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Phineas. Boys your age are supposed to be this clueless. That's why relationships are meant for teens, not tweens." Candace commented, trying to make her little brother feel better.

"I guess. But I still think I should go and talk to her."

"That's probably a good idea." Ferb commented. "She's obviously just upset at you because you forgot something that was very important to the two of you. But perhaps now that she's had a couple of days to simmer down, she might not be as hasty towards you."

"Ferb, that's a great idea! I _should_go talk to her. She can't be that mad at me anymore." Phineas stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped when he realized that he had no idea where they were staying, so he turned back to Ferb who showed him that they were three houses down on their right. He thanks his brother and then took off towards his friend.

He arrived at the building and knocked on the door a couple of times. He swooned his feet around for a few minutes before the door finally opened. Phineas was disappointed to see that it was Gene that answered the door. "Oh. Hello, Mr. Simmons. Is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in there?"

"That depends. Are you the 'Phineas' she's been talking about?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Gene stared at Phineas for a moment, mesmerized at how brave the boy was. Finally, he gave up and shouted inside, "IZZY! The traitor's here!" to Isabella before closing the door and letting Isabella answered it. Her good mood was immediately ruined when she layed eyes on Phineas.

"Oh. It's you." SHe said bitterly through her teeth. Phineas gulped in a bit of anxiety.

"Hey Isabella. What'cha doin'?" He asked her, mimicking her catchphrase. hoping it would trigger a smile. All she did was snarl.

"Hanging out with KISS. You know, writing songs, playing for thousands, even millions, of people, chillin'. What are _you_ doing?" She snarled back to him. She totally missed the mark on her catchphrase, which stunned Phineas.

"Uh, I found out you were gone, so I went looking for you."

"Uh huh."

"And your mom told me you ended up here instead of Missouri."

"Oh she did?" She said bitterly through clentched teeth.

"So...I figured I'd come here and see...if..." Phineas looked into Isabella's eyes and saw nothing but pent up rage and pain in her. "...I could convince you to come back with us to Danville."

"Uh huh." By now, she had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot in discontent.

"Look, Isabella, I'm really sorry I forgot about our friendship anniversary. But I remembered the next day! It's not like I forgot on purpose. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment."

Isabella glared angrily at Phineas. "_The heat of the moment_?"

"Yeah..."

"Phineas, you _always_ get caught up in the heat of the moment! You always go off and do some stupid plan with your stupid brother and your stupid sociapathic sister!"

"Hey!"

"You couldn't even see something that was right in front of you! You couldn't see that someone was after you -- someone was admiring you from afar. Someone wanted to be _more than just friends_!"

After the hell he went through the past few days...he was willing to believe anything. But he wasn't quite getting it yet, thought Isabella could see he was trying. "Are you saying that someone had a crush on me back in Danville??"

Isabella, by this point, was so frustrated with Phineas that she finally just let out all of the pent up anger she had inside of her. "_YES, YOU MORON! YES!_ Someone did have a crush on you!"

"Well, who? Tell me who it was!"

Finally, Isabella just shouted at the top of your lungs. "**_IT WAS ME!! IT WAS ME THE ENTIRE TIME, YOU F*CKING IDIOT!_**"

Phineas looked at Isabella, shell shocked as she panted and wheezed, trying desperately to regain her breath. "Isabella..."

"Yes Phineas! It was me the entire time! I had a crush on you since the day we met 4 years ago!"

"You!? But...why...?"

"Because, unlike _some_ people in your family," Isabella was referring to Candace. "You don't care about the consequences of your actions, mainly beause there never really are any consequences. You just take it one day at a time, and live it to its fullest. You're what summer time is all about! I cared so much about you back in Danville," Isabella was sounding very sincere while she was talking to Phineas. "I cared about you so much I nearly had a heart attack that time you fell out of the sky when you built that haunted house to cure my hiccups."

"You did!?"

"Yes, Phineas! You always did something so cool everyday that I just couldn't keep myself away from you! I didn't just like you, Phineas! I was in love with you!"

Those words struck Phineas like a bad guitar chord. "_I was in love with you!_" He was in total shock. He had always liked her, but he never really understood why, or if it was OK to feel this way. And hearing those words just made him more confused.

And what made him even more confused was when Isabella picked him up by his collar and stared him down angrily. "But right now, I don't care if I ever see you again!" She hissed as she threw him back onto the ground. Then, she went back inside and slammed the door behind her. Phineas stood up, dusted himself off, and stared at the door for a little while, disturbed at the events that just unfolded. He couldn't believe that his best friend had just yelled at him, slammed a door in front of him, and just admitted that she was in love with him. He now had so much to say but she just got up and walked away.

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_**

Phineas returned home and knocked on his door. His sister, Candace, opened the door and saw Phineas was very upset. "What's wrong, Phineas?" She asked her little brother. He responded by sniffling a couple of times, and then running into Candace's arms, crying. Candace took the embrace and shut the door.

Phineas explained to her that Isabella answered the door, and explained how she was in love with him. The whole family was taken in surprise at what Isabella had done after that. They all had bad things to say about her, but not Phineas, and Candace & Ferb chose not to express how they felt.

**_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_**

Isabella was leaning on the wall near the front door, thinking about what had happened. She did have true resentment towrds Phineas. But deep down, she could never bring herself to hate him. She still truly loved him, and she meant what she said to him. But right now, she was too angry and upset to think about those feelings.

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_**

It was even harder int he coming days, because Isabella had more concerts to perform with KISS. Phineas looked up the sites of their next few concerts, and got tickets for all of them. Money was no object for him, especially considering that the tickets were only $20 and they usually sell for $100+ dollars.

**_Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over_**

**_Phineas didn't care how he would do it. He would find a way to see Isabella. So he got front row tickets to all of KISS's concerts for the next few days, and at every concert, he would sit at the very front and try to get Isabella's attention. But everytime she turned in his direction, she simply scoffed, and turned back to her music. But the more he did this, the weaker her will became; each time she showed signs of wanting to talk to him, but she resisted and stuck with the band._**

**_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_**

**_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_**

When the concert ended, Isabella was the first to walk off-stage. She did, however, turn back to Phineas once, showed signs of wanting to talk to him, and then turned away and walked off.

But Phineas didn't give up there. He sat there during the next concert they had and once again tried to get Isabella's attention. And once again, Isabella's will was weaking with each event occuring.

_**And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

Pretty soon, Isabella got so stressed out from this during their final concert of the night that she just dropped her guitar into the audience and yelled at Phineas. "**_PHINEAS FLYNN, LEAVE ME ALONE!!_**" She shouted before finally walking off, leaving everyone, including Phineas, distraught.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**I'm saying that loving you  
That's what I was tryin' to do**_

**End of Chapter 5!**

**Next Time: Isabella makes a tiny mistake, but it ends up costing her big time.**

**Expected Update: I know I've been updating pretty uickly, but don't get too excited and expect another one tomorrow. Give me at least 3 days to write it and then an extra one to post it, for a total of 4 days.**


	7. This is Where Things get Worse

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Chapter 6: This the Part of the Story Where Things Get Worse**

**A/N: Thank you to all those reading. 12 reviews already, and I'm far from done! Just keep reading and reviewing! That includes you, famous celebrities whose names I don't know!**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also any songs featured in this FanFiction are also not mine unless I say they are, which probably will not be the case!**

* * *

After his last concert plan went a bust (No pun intended, Candace), Phineas sighed defeatedly, and returned home. It was now 3 days that they were in California, and three days that Isabella was a member of KISS. Isabella was no closer to wanting to return back to Danville with all of her friends, and Phineas was no closer to figuring out his feelings for Isabella, especially since she confessed that she was in love with him, _was_ being the key word here.

Frustrated and a bit confused, Isabella decided to go out for a walk down the street and headed into town. She saw all the people around, having fun talking to each other, drinking coffee, fighting over cheese if they were homeless. All of it struck home to Isabella, how she wanted to go back home.

By this point, she would've begged to go back home. But, she was now the lead guitar in one of the most famous bands in history, and she was loving every minute of it. But something inside her was saying that she was making a huge mistake and that she should turn around and go home. She tried to resist that voice, though.

_You know you can't run away forever._ Isabella's conscience was telling her. _Eventually, you're going to have to go back home._

"No way! After what he did to me, there's no way I'll ever go back!"

_Oh come on! You got mad at him for a day or two and ran away to make him upset. Now you're just digging yourself up a hole you won't be able to get out of._

"No I'm not! I'm lead guitar in one of the greatest bands of all time, and you're saying that I'm digging myself a hole!?"

_Yeah, that's right._

"Please. I'm just fine. I'm living out my dream!"

_Wasn't your dream to become Phineas's girlfriend?_

"Yeah, but that dream got dashed when he forgot our anniversary. God, he is so stubborn."

_But he means well. It's not like he was totally oblivious. He just lost track of time, getting caught up in his crazy plan for that day._

"He always does that!"

_He really cares about you. If he didn't, would he have wasted his time trying to build a haunted house to cure your hiccups, or help you with your accomplishment badges, or build a submarine to get your sash back after your dog swallowed it._

Isabella really didn't want to think about it, but her conscience was right. Phineas really did care about her, and deep down, he really did love her. He just didn't know it yet.

"But what if I do go back and nothing changes between Phineas and I?"

_Give it time. You can't expect things to go your way in just one day, right? You've got to work for it. Besides, you know as well as I do that Phineas does not hate you. He cares so much about you that he's just confused._

"You're probably right."

As Isabella kept walking, she pondered on her own thoughts. She felt that if she went back, nothing would change and that her whole plan would have been for nothing. But she didn't want to leave her family and all of her friends just to be a superstar. She was conflicted and just wanted some answers.

She passed an old video store and saw some small TVs playing various movies, such as Romeo & Juliet (The remake starring Leonardo DeCaprio), Forrest Gump, and many others. This didn't help her out at all. But it did take her mind off of it temporarily.

Of course, what really distracted her was seeing her Old Fireside Girls Troop, Troop 46231, selling cupcakes to earn their cupcake selling badge. Isabella, curious, went over to her group to talk.

"Hey guys." Isabella said calmly and nervously as her troop members turned to face her, slightly surprised to see her. They showed no resentment towards her and were only happy to see she was OK. "What'cha doin'?"

"Isabella?" Adyson observed Isabella closely and noticed her change in clothing. "Is that really you?"

"Uh huh." She swooned her feet back and forth for a few moments, waiting for them to say something again.

"Wow. It's good to see you, again. What have you been up to?"

"Man, don't you watch the news, Adyson?" Katie retorted, surprised she didn't know about Isabella's career as a guitarist in KISS. "She's the lead guitarist in KISS."

"I thought Tommy Thayer was the lead guitarist."

"He was until he broke his guitar and refused to go on stage." Milly added.

"Again!?"

"Yep. So they had no choice but to find someone else." Katie continued. "Luckily Isabella was there, and she was able to learn the music in such a short time that they decided to put her up there."

"And now look at me. I'm one of the best there is." Isabella said, proud of herself.

"You sure are." The Fireside girls all ran over to give Isabella a group hug to show how happy they were for her. In fact, the only one there not happy was Isabella, who quickly pulled away. "What's wrong, Troop Leader?" Gretchen asked their leader.

"Because now I'm just so confused." Isabella began opening up to her fellow girls scouts. "I mean, the whole reason I came out here was to just make Phineas angry and make him realize his mistakes. I didn't intend to become one of the most well-known guitarists in the world."

"But you did."

"I know, but if I hadn't overslept on that bus, I would've been in Missouri!"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't have been able to go anywhere because you're Uncle Fred's dead."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Look, why are you worrying about this? You're doing great. Just give it a couple more days. I'm sure things'll work themselves out."

"I don't know about that. Phineas came to see me a couple of days ago."

"He did? Well that's a start."

"Yeah, and we had a bit of an argument, and then finally, I just blurted out that I was in love with him!"

"What!?" All of the Fireside Girls shouted at once. They knew Isabella was keeping it a secret to Phineas that she was in love with him. So to hear that she finally told him was a complete shock to them.

"Yes, and then I grabbed him and hissed at him that I never wanted to see him again. After that I slammed the door in his face."

"Oh no!"

"You didn't!!"

"I did. And then these past few days, he kept showing up at all of my concerts, so finally, during my last one, I stood up during the show and shouted "LEAVE ME ALONE!" to him and then walked off. But now I feel so terrible about it, because I know deep down he was trying to reconcile with me and I shoved him aside."

"Come on, Isabella, don't feel so bad about it. You were angry at him and you let it all out at the wrong time. We've all done that at least once in our lives."

"But that's not who I am! I'm a loving, caresmatic, optimistic girl who likes to look on the bright side of things. I almost never get angry at anything, even when Phineas wasn't noticing me!"

"Maybe that's all part of growing up."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to stay mad at him forever. I do want to get past this and move on with my life."

"Well, then, why don't you go talk to Phineas again?"

"Are you kidding!? After the way I treated him, I bet he never wants to see me again!"

"Don't be so sure! You said it yourself. He's done so much for you, there's no way he could possibly stay mad at you."

"I hope you're right about this. But still, I'm doing so great here with my Rock n' Roll career, I don't know if I'd want to give it up so easily. This is my dream!"

"You mean _other than_ wanting Phineas as your boyfriend?"

"Yes!! I've always wanted to be a Rock Star since I was 5! But I never knew how to play a guitar, so...Phineas taught me." She was beginning to realize that everything that has happened up to this point -- the running away, the rock stardom, the tears, the frustration, it was all because of Phineas. Even though he may have done, or not have done, some things that he or Isabella weren't too thrilled about, she still loved him and wanted to be with him. "But now that I am, I'm not sos ure what I should do."

"Look, we're not going to hate you if you decide to stay here." Katie told her.

"Yeah, you shouldn't feel like you have to come back with us." Ginger also added.

"Just do whatever you think is right, and we'll still love you." Gretchen told their leader as they all stepped up once again to give their leader a hug.

"Aw, thanks you guys." Isabella was truly touched at the thought that none of her fellow Fireside Girls would turn their backs on her. "I'm touched. Now all I have to do is figure out what I'm going to do." They let go of their hug and let Isabella leave the scene to go think. They waved goodbye to each other and Isabella went for another walk, this time, to think about what she was going to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent Smith and Agent P were back at the old abandoned drug ring, back again to search for the drugs that they believed were hidden in the warehouse. Once again, they searched every nook and cranny, but found no signs of drugs or anything.

Ready to give up, Perry went to the basement door and proceeded to open it when he heard inside what sounded like soumeone trying to call for help, but they wree bound and gagged against their will. So he kicked the door opened and found someone indeed bound and gagged against their will. But it wasn't just anybody. It was Perry's nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirttz.

Shocked, Perry called Stan to the scene, and together the two of them untied the doctor and released him. "Perry the Platypus, what brings you here?" The doctor asked his nemesis as soon as he was tied up. Perry gave him a suspicious look before Doofenshmirtz answered again. "What? Oh, so you think just because I'm here, that means I'm up to no good? Well, I'm not, Perry the Platypus. I'm not."

"Sir, are you alright?" Stan asked as soon as Dr. D was untied.

"Oh, aside from the back pain I'm suffering from being hunched over and tied up for 36 hours, I'm great."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." He replied as he reached his hand out to shake Stan's hand, who reluctlantly accepted.

"So _you're_ the 50-year old virgin?"

"Huh? Never mind."

"So what were you doing here, tied up in the basement?"

"Well, it's a long story, and I'm not sure if we have time..."

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm sure we do. We've got at least one more scene before we go to commercial."

"Oh great. Great." Dr. D took in a deep breath, and prepared to tell his story. "OK, now a few days ago, I discovered that the one thing I hate most about summer vacation is those people who are constantly going back and forth for vacation, and always honking their horns for no particular reason."

"Oh my god, I know! That is a pain in the ass! My wife, Francine, always does it when we go on our summer vacation!"

"I know, right? It's annoying."

"So annoying."

"Right. Anyway, after they bothered me for just one day too long, I decided the only way to ease my stress was to baracade my apartment from the Tri-State area until vacation time was over."

"OK. And where do you live?"

"Virginia. Why?"

"Just asking."

"OK."

"So you thought that if you came here..."

"Oh, well see, and you may not know this, but I researched this old building up online and it turns out the interior of this building are made of a structure that makes the walls virtually sound proof."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, wait, how were you going to do this again?"

"Well, I was going to drain the material out of the walls with a turkey hoaster or whatever the hell it's called, and then I was going to use my newest contraption to build it." Doofenshmirtz took out some blueprints and showed them to Stan and Perry. "I call it the "Baracade 3000-inator!"

Stan looked at the blueprint for a moment, and then at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and finally, just broke out into hysterical laughter, which went on for about 30 seconds. Doofenshmirtz was highly offended, while Perry was flat out confused. "Oh god, man!"

"What? You find me funny?"

"Yes!" Stan said as he tried to regain his breath. "Your invention, your invention, man, is a good idea...but the *laugh* but the name...that...that's just funny, man! You're freakin' hillarious!"

"Well excuse me for not being able to come up with a good name since I was 7!"

Stan's laughing suddenly stopped. "Oh. So-Sorry about that."

"Oh sure, everybody's sorry."

"No, really, man, I am. I didn't realize you had such a stressful childhood."

"Well, you know, you shouldn't judge people by their covers. Didn't your dad ever teach you that?" Dr. D said that with a bit of a smug attitude, leading Stan to punch him in the face, but not hard. Just hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that!" Was all Stan said before he got so angry that he turned his back to Dr. D, who was now standing back up.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Dr. D apologized, which Stan accepted graciously.

"It's OK. I overreacted, too."

"OK, we're cool?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Now, where was I?...Oh yeah. But when I arrived here to collect the supplies, I saw a bunch of people were already in here. They looked mean, short, and very buff in the arms. They were all wearing black leather jackets and black pants. And they knocked me out, tied me up, and threw me down here."

"Those bastards!?"

"Yep. Like I said, I was down here for 36 hours before you guys came and found me."

"Did you happen to catch them talking about anything?"

"No, but I did manage to see them take out several bottles of white liquid. It didn't look like milk. It was like...more grayish than white."

"Gray?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh dammit, I was afraid of this!" Stan took out his video phone and dialed up his boss, Bullock. "Sir, it's Stan. I think we may know what we're looking for."

"You do? That's great. So what is it?"

"Liquid heroin."

"What!? Oh come on, what the hell!?"

"Yep. We have an eye witness that has a description of the drug that matches the description of liquid heroin."

"Liquid heroin?" Doofenshmirtz asked, clueless? Even Perry had no idea what was going on.

"It's an extremely advanced version of the drug heroin. The CIA developed it for testing."

"What? Why would you develop a stronger version of a lethal drug?"

"To rub it in. That's right. Once again, we beat the Russians. The problem was, one night while they were being delivered for testing, the van that they were in disappeared."

"I told you already, Smith, I had to go number 2, and Dick was intoxicated." Bullock commented, knowing he was at fault here.

"So what's the big deal?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, still terribly confused.

"Well, to start, the number of doses of liquid heroin out there, scattered across the world, are more than triple those of the expected Swin Flu vaccinations!"

"What!? Are you kidding?"

"No way."

"I haven't even been vaccinated yet."

"You really should get on it. It's getting worse by the day. But of course now we have another problem. If we don't find all of those Liquid Heroin doses, we're gonna be screwed. I mean, this literally messes your head up."

"Doesn't regular heroin do that too?"

"Well, yeah, but this one messes your mind up faster, but it takes longer to kill."

"It does?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's dumb. Why would you invent a drug that works like that?"

"Well actually that was a defect."

"Oh it was?"

"Yeah, that was why we were taking it to the facility to have it tested. We tried to get rid of that problem."

"Oh."

"But...we can't exactly do that now, can we?"

"No. No you can't."

"We-We actually created this powerful drug to give to the terrorists in Iraq and hope they'd all...you know, just...die of the drug. And then...you know...the war would be over and President Obama can finally fulfill his promise and bring those damn soldiers home."

"Right. Right, I totally agree."

"Smith! It is imperative that you track whoever stole those drugs down and retrieve those drugs! If you don't, our entire plan will be put in jeopardy, and we'll all be in deep trouble!"

"I know, sir. I promise, Agent P and I will not let you down." Stan shut off his phone after that and put it away, and proceeded to continue his mission. He turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Now, were you able to get any clues as to where those guys may have went after they tied you uup?"

"I don't think so. But I didn't manage to grab this note," Dr. D pulled out a note. "And a map," And a map and handed them both to Stan. He observed them closely. The note contained a message written in slang read it outloud: "_Yo, bitch cops! If y'all find this here note, we've already high-tailed it outta here. You bitches shall never find the stashes of stuff and drink and stuff that we've been hiding! You'll never find us and you'll never get the goods back. And I ain't talking about those bitch girl's sgood stuff. Nah, that stuff is for gays and queers._ Wow, this is either a new language I've never heard of or whoever wrote this never went to school."

Stan then observed the ap and discovered where it was for. "Oh my god! This is a map of Virginia. That's where _I_ live."

"And so do I."

"According to this map, they have the destination, "Danville Sugar Factory" circled. Hmm, I'm betting they're planning to dump all of the liquid heroin into the sugar there and infect everyone in Virginia."

"Not just Virginia. Rumors say that that sugar factory is where all sugar for the entire US is manfactured."

"So those bastards are planning to kill off everyone in America! We can't let that happen! We have to get back to Virginia before they do and stop them from getting tothe factory!'

"Well, they didn't leave behind a plane ticket, but I know the plane schedules by heart. The next plane to Virginia leaves tomorrow morning at noon." Perry and Stan looked at Doofenshmirtz for a moment.

"How do you know?"

"Uh, hello? Evil scheme? Walls? Baracade?"

"Oh, oh, oh! Yeah, I forgot about that."

"Yeah. Uh huh."

"Sorry. OK, look, thank you for your help. You truly have been a great help to us. We'll be sure to mention you in our report. Come on, Agent P. We've got to get to that sugar factory before those bastards do." Stan and Perry started making their way out of the warehouse, with Dr. D following close behind.

"Hey, can I come? I could help."

"No."

"Well, I have nothing else to do--"

"No."

"But--"

"No." And so Dr. D followed them right out of the warehouse and Stan and Perry had to think of a way to lose him.

* * *

Meanwhile, just behind them, Isabella was still walking down the street, heading home, conflicted over what to do about her old life and her new life. She was so confused as to what to do she just wanted to lie down and take a long nap. So she found herself what she believed was he rhome and went inside too get some sleep. Unfortunately, what she didn't realize was that she had just entered the old abandoned warehouse that was the drug ring Stan and Perry were just investigating.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" She shouted inside, thinking they were home. She was disturbed to discover no one was home. She slowly crept inside and made her way to the fridge to get some warm milk. Milk always helped her get to sleep. She opened the door and saw no milk, so she felt around for a secret compartment or something. Unfortunately enough, she found one. She opened the door to find what she believed was milk, but it was actually liquid heroin, the very drug Stan and Perry were looking for. But she didn't notice because she was so tired. So she popped the cap open and was ready to drink it. "Maybe I should go home. I mean, Phineas has been my best friend for so many years, and I don't want to lose that. I so want to be with him, that...that..." She slowly took a sip of the liquid heroin, and her good thoughts turned malicious and rageful almost instantaneously. "That...that no good, two-timing, son of a bitch!"

**End of Chapter 6!**

**Next Time: Things go from bad to worse, and Stan and Perry try to complete their most important mission to date.**

**Expected Update: October 18th.**


	8. And Things get Even Worse Now

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Chapter 7: This the Part of the Story Where Things Build up and You Just Want to Stop Reading Because You're Losing Your Eyesight but You Just Can't Because You Want to Know if Cleveland Falls out of His Bathtub Again.**

**A/N: I'm so greatful to everyone who's been reading this story so far! If I had known how popular it was going to be, I'd have written it a long time ago! In fact, I think I might turn this into a transcript and send it to Dan and Jeff and you may even see it on TV someday! Dan, and Jeff, if you're reading this...don't turn this idea away!**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also any songs featured in this FanFiction are also not mine unless I say they are, which probably will not be the case!**

* * *

Isabella stomped her way back to her actual home, after realizing she wasn't there already. She took with her several of the bottles that were containing the liquid heroin in them, and was constantly drinking them as she went home.

She barged in the door, and plopped right on the couch, turning on the TV, and sipping her liquid heroin, to which she thought was milk. Her fellow band members entered the room to see if she was OK.

"Hey, Izzy. You OK?" Gene asked, as he noticed Isabella's drained and yet frustrated facial expression as she flipped through the channels.

"Fine. Just fine." She replied dryly, not even looking Gene's way.

"What's that you're drinking?"

"What? This?" Isabella held up the bottle for the others to see. "It's just some delicious milk I found in the other home by accident."

"Accident?"

"Yeah!" She said with a surly attitude, looking up at the band members. "I went into the house next door by accident, and I found these bottles of milk in there. THey're really tasty, and I feel such a rush from it! In fact," She stood up immediately and ran inside to get her guitar. "I feel like jammin' a bit! How 'bout you guys!?"

"Uh, uh..." They stuttered. "Well, actually," Gene went on. "We've actually got the day off...as far as concerts go, so we figured..."

"Oh, I get it." Isabella went over to her her band memebrs with a smile, which quickly faded and a frown and angry expression took its place. "You guys realized that there's no way you'll ever be as good as me, so you decided to give up!"

"What!? No, No! That's not it at all!"

"It makes perfect sense! I mean, I _am_ the best guitar player here!" She said smugly. "You posers couldn't keep up with me even if I had one of my arms amputated."

"Is that a request, cuz you're really starting to--"

"Paul, enough!" Gene yelled sharply to his fellow band member before turning back to Isabella. "Look, what has gotten into you? Yesterday, you were a kind, gentle, care-free, and optimistic little girl. Now you're just a bitch."

"I told you. _I'm_ the best. _You_ guys are gonna have to put in some extra practicing if you expect to keep up with me!"

"My god, you're not the same Isabella we brought into this band. Whatever is in that "milk" of yours is messing with your head!" Eric pointed out.

"Yeah, you're acting worse around us than Mel Gibson was around the Jews." Gene said.

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We_ _cutaway to a Press Conference where Mel Gibson is about to issue a public statement about his Jewish slur during his arrest on DUI._

_"I'm really, really sorry about your big noses. I'm really sorry about how greedy you are. But most of all I'm really sorry about you dirty,_ _underhanded, backstabbing ways. Your number one dirty Jew fan, Mel Gibson."_

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

The next day, at about 11:30, Stan and Perry arrived at the California airport and tried to get onto their plane, which was leaving for Virginia.

They approached their gate and tried to hand someone their ticket. But there was nobody there, so Stan tried to ring the bell to get some service.

"Excuse me! Is anybody here?" Stan asked loudly as he kept ringing the bell. His loud ringing was attracting the attention of many bypassers, and finally, the guy at the desk. He stopped Stan from ringing the bell so he could talk. "Finally, some service. Yes, we have two tickets for the 12:00 flight to Virginia."

"I know you do." The man said plainly, giving him and Perry a plain look. After about a minute or so, the man pulled off his face-mask and revealed he was Stan's co-agent, Dick Reynolds.

"Dick? Is that you?"

"So how's the mission going for you?"

"Not so well. We just found out that whoever is in charge of that drug ring has in possession the liquid form of heroin?"

Dick's face suddenly fell into shock. "You mean the drug the CIA was testing!?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god!"

"I know! But we were able to figure out that they were headed here to board a plane that's going to Virginia! They're planning to dump enough liquid heroin into a sugar factory to get everyone in the entire country high."

"Oh my god, that's terrible!"

"I know! We have to get on that plane and beat them to Virginia!"

"But they didn't get on the plane!"

"They didn't?"

"No! I saw those guys heading out and moving out in several gian ttrucks that were carrying crates filled with liquid heroin! They left here a half hour ago!"

"They did!? So then...this ticket...it was a distraction?"

"And incorrect. The plane actually left a half hour ago. That's when those guys left."

"Oh. That makes sense. Oh crap, we're never going to catch them now."

"Yes you are, Stan." Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote, and he pushed a button on it. Then, in moments, a giant black helicopter came down just above the airport which belonged to the CIA. Stan and Perry ran out and saw the big helicopter, and then looked at Dick. "It's my favor from working at the CIA! You're welcome!"

"Thank you!! Yo-You should really wait until someone says 'thank you' before you say 'you're welcome'. It's both polite and not gay!" Stan turned to Agent P. "Come on, Perry. WE have to beat those druggies to that sugar factory or we'll all screwed!"

Perry nodded to him in agreement as the two of them boarded the helicopter and it took off into the skies. Then they searched vigerously for trucks that would be big enough to carry several crates of liquid drugs in them. For ten minutes, the search went on with absolutely no results. Frustrated, Stan put in a call to a local news station.

"Good afternoon, I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Diane Simmons. And this is a Channel 5 Action News Special Report."

"Moments ago, a representative from the CIA issued a statement at a press conference about the dangers of a new drug called "Liquid Heroin". This is the clip of the press conference that took place several minutes ago."

The scene switched over to a scene that happened only minutes ago, which showed CIA Agent Avery Bullock approaching the podium to address a waiting public of 350+ people in a park.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Avery Bullock, head of CIA headquarters. A few months ago, I received word from a fellow agent that an extremely powerful and dangerous drug that is only known as "liquid heroin" had disappered from our testing facility. A few hours ago, I received word from yet another agent that the drugs had been tracked down to an old abandoned warehouse out in Santa Ana, California. Now it has been reported that those drugs had disappeared from the warehouse and are currently being taken to Virginia to be dumped intoa sugar factory. If they succeed in dumping those drugs with the sugar, they could possibly get every single person in this country high on heroin. I cannot allow that to happen."

"That is why I've sent my best agents out to track down these bastards, retrieve those drugs, and stop them from shooting us all up. I will continue to alert you of any news as soon as I receive it. Until then, thank you for your time." Avery concluded his speech by giving them the peace sign on both of his hands.

After that, the scene switched back to the news room.

"And that was a clip of the press conference just held by CIA Agency President Avery Bullock. Once again to recap, there is an alert out there for those to watch out for big trucks that may be carrying crates holding liquid heroin, an extremely dangerous drug that is known to kill even faster than regular heroin."

"If anyone has any information about this new information, folks are urged to call police immediately."

"We'll continue to update you with new information as we get it. For now, here's Ollie Williams with the Black-U Forecast. How's it looking out there, Ollie?"

"_BRIGHT AND SUNNY!_"

"You think the drug dealers'll have a hard time evading police?"

"_NO!_"

"Why not?"

"_CAUSE THE POLICE ARE STUPID!_"

"Why are you all sunburned, Ollie?"

"_SUN'S TOO BRIGHT!"_

"Didn't you bring some sunscreen?"

"_YES!"_

"What happened to it?"

"_RAN OUT!"_

"Is there anything we can do for you?"

"_BRING ME AN UMBRELLA!_"

"What color?"

"_PINK!"_

"Thanks Ollie. And now this."

* * *

Phineas turned the TV off after watching the news. He, Linda, Lawrence, Ferb, and Candace were all horrified at what they just saw. They wanted to make sure that Isabella would not get involved with such drugs.

"Oh man, this is bad."

"You're telling me." Linda agreed. "I'm telling you guys, this world is going to pot."

"Yes, well, Isabella's a smart girl. I'm sure she won't get involved with all that stuff." Lawrence said, trying to make Phineas feel a bit better.

"I bet you're right. Isabella's very smart. And cute...and attentive, and...dad, is all this my fault?" He graciously asked his father. "Is this all my fault because I didn't catch Isabella's feelings for me?"

"Of course not, Phineas!" Lawrence bawled out. "It's not your fault at all! You're not responsible for any of this! Just because you weren't catching on doesn't mean that she had to run away like this. She did it beause she was upset and confused. She did it because she loves you!"

"But....but I love her too." Lawrence, Linda, Candace, and Ferb's jaws all dropped to the floor. Phineas immediately clamped his mouth shut after hearing himself say that. But quickly he took his hand off. "I-I do. I didn't realize it until now. I-I guess-I guess it took Isabella running away and becoming famous and her shunning me for me to realize it. But now that I have..."

"You feel it's too late?" Candace jumped in.

"Yeah."

"Phineas, it's never too late. You should follow your heart in whatever you decide to do. I mean, that's what you and Ferb did with your summer time projects? What makes this any different?"

"I don't know, Candace. I guess I'm just really confused, that's all. I don't know what I should do."

"I think the best thing to do right now is to go talk to her. Just be open with what you're feeling. If she really does love you, she'll listen, and she'll understand."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Phineas looked up at his sister, teary-eyed, gave her a big hug, and headed outside to confront her best friend. He made his way down to where KISS was staying, and kicked the door right down. "I'm here to see Isabella!" He shouted into the home, which caused the memebrs of KISS to flinch upon hearing his voice.

"She's not here!" Eric yelled to Phineas as he entered the home.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"She said she was going out next door to get some more of that 'expired milk' of hers."

"Expired milk?"

"Yeah, she's been bringing tons of bottles of it home lately, and she's been drinking a lot of it, and she's been acting differently."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first she was really contemplating going back with you to Virginia. But ever since she started bringing that milk home, she takes every opportunity she can to bash and/or insult you. I've never seen anyone hold so much resentment in them before."

"Really? Wow, that doesn't sound like Isabella at all. I mean, she can get a tad upset, but not like this!"

"I think there's something in that milk she's been drinking that's making her act this way."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"So where is she now?"

"I told you. She went next door to that old abandoned home to get some more of that milk."

"God, we tried having an intervention with her, but she was just too darn stubborn."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to the four original members of KISS, Gene, Paul, Tommy, and Eric, gathered at a table, ready to interveine with Isabella's scary and downright suicidal 'milk' drinking habits. (Remember, that milk is actually the liquid heroin)_

_"Isabella, you've been drinking 12 of those milk glasses everyday. Please, for the band, stop drinking it!"_

_"Hey, hey, I can stop drinking this crap whenever I want to!" Isabella snarled at her band members, taking another sip. "I just don't want to." __The four members slowly moved in to take the bottle away from her. "Get away!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

And so that's what Phineas did. He made his way to the old abandoned warehouse next door with the goal in mind to tell Isabella that he was in love with her. This was his chance at redemption, not just for himself, but for his friendship with her as well. He wasn't going to screw this up like he screwed it up the first time.

He approached the front door, heart racing like a marathon runner trying to escape Kurt Cobain. He was sweating like a bulldog, nervous out of his mind. He couldn't take rejection from Isabella now that he knew the truth.

**_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_**

It's a shame it took him this long to figure out that Isabella loved him. But, then again, I suppose that would've ruined the whole purpose of the show: to mess with Disney and scam them out of money. Ha!!

**_I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)_**  
**_As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me_**

Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he thought about what could possibloy happen. His heart beat faster with every second he dwelled on that thought until finally, he just decided to suck it up, relax, and take whatever was thrown at him.

He calmly opened the door and looked inside. It was dark so he couldn't see much. "Hello?" He called, hoping for a response. "Man, it's dark in here. I hope there's a light switch in here -- oh, here it is." He's probably gonna wish he didn't find it, because as soon as he turned the lights on, he saw something that he wish he didn't see at all. "Oh no! NO!!"

**End of Chapter 7!**

**Next Time: A whole chapter dedicated to Stan & Perry's mission. See stuff you'd never expect from me!**

**Expected Update: October 16th.**


	9. Stan & Perry at Their Worst

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Chapter 8: Stan & Perry at their Worst**

**A/N: I'm so greatful to everyone who's been reading this story so far! If I had known how popular it was going to be, I'd have written it a long time ago! In fact, I think I might turn this into a transcript and send it to Dan and Jeff and you may even see it on TV someday! Dan, and Jeff, if you're reading this...don't turn this idea away!**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also any songs featured in this FanFiction are also not mine unless I say they are, which probably will not be the case!**

* * *

Across the country, there was a high speed chase in hot pursuit between a dozen giant trucks all carrying crates of liquid heroin and a helicopter carrying two secret agents, one a bumbling imbecile, and one a platypus.

"Alright, we've got visual of the targets." Said Stan to his platypus partner and his boss over the intercom. "We're going in."

"Be careful, agent Smith. You can't let them see you."

"I know. That's why you gave us this helicopter to follow them in the sky." Dick was the one driving the helicopter, and he was very careful not to let the thugs see them. In fact, for a while, it seemed like they were all invisible. They followed the trucks across several states for what seemed like hours.

It was only 3 hours later that they had finally hit Virginia and the Tri-State Area. Now all they had to do was make sure they stayed undetected until they reached the sugar factory. After that, everything would be a walk in the park. And for a while that's exactly how it was. But then, suddenly, while the pursuit was going on, one of the drivers in one of the trucks saw in his mirror the helicopter they were flying in. At first, the driver simply perceived it to be a routine helicopter ride, so he paid no mind to it, much to the relief of Stan, Perry, and Dick.

But, when they wouldn't go away and it seemed like they were being follow, the driver did the only sane thing he could think of: pull out a shotgun and shoot them down. He aimed his weapon of choice carefully at the helicopter's prepellers, and pulled the trigger. Upon noticing this, Dick attempted to pull the helicopter back to stop it from hitting its target. Unfortunately, it was too late, and as a result, the prepellers were stopped, and soon the whole helicopter was going down.

"Abandon ship!" Stan yelled to his co-workers as he and Perry got ready to jump out. Dick, however, was too freaked out to even think of moving. So he stayed with the helicopter while Stan and Agent P jumped out just in time before the thing exploded and started plummeting to the ground. The two agents looked on as Dick as still trapped in the helicopter as it fell to the ground. "Oh Dick. He was truly the bravest agent I've ever known. I'll never forgot you." Stan said, teary-eyed, before looking Perry's way, who gave him a raising eyebrow look, which then caused him to burst out into laughter. "Oh yeah, you're right. Disney Channel would never kill somebody off. No, they'd just replace their voice actor and watch the show's popularity suffer as a result of it. That's what happened to that Mickey's Clubhouse show"

Stan also noticed that the falling helicopter was about to crash into a suburban home. "Boy, I sure do feel sorry for the jackass whose house is about to be destroyed."

Stan was referring to the home of Cleveland Brown, whose house was right under the rapidly descending helicopter. It only took five seconds for the helicopter to crash into the front of Cleveland's house, destroying the entire front of it, and causing the debree from his house to fall in the process. As usual, he was in his bathtub when this happened. The impact of the crash was so strong it caused nearly every bit of debree holding up the floorboard to crumble.

Said floorboard slowly started tipping downward and the bathtub started sliding off. "No, no, no, NO, NO, **NO**!" He yelled as his bathtub slid right off and fell to the ground, breaking on impact. Dick Reynolds crawled out of the helicopter, lucky to be alive. "Hey Dick."

"Hey Cleveland. How's it going?"

"Not bad. How about you?"

"Going OK. Wife's good?"

"Yep. Yours?"

"Uh huh. So this makes incident number..."

"3."

"3 times in one episode?"

"Yep."

"Wow, that's gotta be a new record. I don't see how your insurance is gonna cover all of this damage."

"What the hell is home insurance!?"

While Cleveland and Dick were making side conversations to each other, Stan and Perry safely floated to the ground having pulled the cords to their parachutes. The two took their backpacks off and continued running after the dozen trucks. "Damn! We're losing them! We'll never catch them on foot! We have to get another ride!"

Having overheard Stan's bantering, Perry reached into his pocket and pulled out car keys, pressed a button on them, and in seconds, his secret agent car, which then magically transformed into a jet rocket that could fit the two of them, appeared in front of them. Both agents jumped in, strapped in, and took off at lightning speed towards the trucks.

They stayed at a very high altitude the whole time so they wouldn't be detected. Of course, the jet was made so it wouldn't be detectable by radar, but they didn't want to take any chances. After all, they were just caught once, they didn't want it to happen again. "We can't let them see us, again! They may shoot us out of the sky again, just like that plane that went over the Hudson last January."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to the Hudson River in New York. Flight 1549 is about to pass over it during its routine flight route, but Stan is there to make sure that doesn't happen. He takes out his pistol, aims at the oncoming plane, and fires several shots at the plane, virtually killing the engine and causing the plane to dunk into the river. All 155 people on board survived, and Sully Sullenburger was hailed as a hero for his "brave actions". Stan smirked and left the scene._

_(End Cutaway)_

Their chase took them around the Tri-state area, even though the guys driving the trucks still didn't see them. The news reporters were covering this story, and despite this, the criminals still did not know about because they didn't have radios in the trucks.

"Good afternoon, I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Diane Simmons. And this is a Channel 5 Action News Special Report."

"We now take you live to CIA Agent Stanley Smith who is on the line with us as he brings us the latest on the investigation on the new drug known only as "liquid heroin"."

The scene on the TV changed over to the jet camera as it was pointed to the on-going trucks. "Yes, good afternoon, Tom and Diane, I'm currently in the middle of a high speed chase in an attempt to catch the thugs who have apparently stolen the liquid heroin drugs the CIA was testing with."

"Do you have any names yet?"

"NO, I can honestly say I do not have any names yet. But our target is in sight and we will pursuit them as long as it takes. We will catch these guys before it's too late."

"Thank you. CIA Agent Stan Smith, everyone, currently on pursuit to catch the thugs who stole the powerful liquid heroin drug. We will continue with these updates as we receive them."

Stan and Perry were on constant alert of them, following them through highways, tunnels, neighborhoods, the whole bit.

The whole chase itself took around 1 hour total, and the entire time, they were undetected by the thugs. Hell, they were quieter than Prince was while he was on The Price is Right.

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to the set of The Price is Right._

_"And what is your bid on the dining room set, Prince?" Bob Barker, host, asked Prince, the contestant._

_"$350." Was his response, but it was so quiet nobody could hear it._

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"$350." He said slightly louder._

_"Can you speak up, please?"_

_"$350." This time, Prince leaned in so Barker could hear him, but it was still so quiet barely anyone could hear him._

_"Alright, and the actual retail price for the dining room set is...$350."_

_"Yay."_

_(End Cutaway)_

Finally, the chase ended when the trucks pulled up at the "Danville Omega Sugar Factory", and several guys in black hoodies got out of the trucks and went inside through the back entrace, which was just a small door. The front entrace, however, was simply a set of double pale blue doors and had those metal bars that you see on school doors that you have to push to open the door. It wasn't really anything special, except for the fact that there was a giant lock on it, along with chains to block the front door from being opened.

Stan and Agent P landed their jet on top of the building, in case they needed to get a quick escape, and then jumped down onto the ground, safely landing on the soft grass that surrounded the building. When Stan saw the lock on the door, he froze up. "Dammit!" he shouted. "It's locked! There's no way we're going to get in there, and I'm sure they already sealed up the roof and back entrances.

Perry made his usual chattering noise, in agreement.

"You're right, Agent P. But this isn't just a problem. It's..." Perry shrugged his shoulders. "It's an Idea Emergency! And this calls for some serious expertees." Stan looked down at his companion who raised an eyebrow in question. "What? We're running out of gags, so just go with it. Anyway, Agent P, please give it up for my other companinons, the Imagination Movers."

He gave them a round of applause as the four Imagination Movers, Scott Durbain, Rich Collins, Scott "Smitty" Smith, and Dave Poche, entered the scene, while Perry raised his eyebrow even more, to the despair of Stan. "What? You know, Perry, I don't really think you're in any position to be judging people. I mean, you have a beaver tail and a duck bill. I mean, what are you, for that matter? Are you a duck or some gay guy in a farret costume? These guys all--wait, which one of you is Smitty again? Smitty raised his hand. "Ah, there you are, Smitty. Smitty here is the only one whose home wasn't destroyed by Hurricane Katrina. So I really don't think you have the authority to judge them."

"Yeah! SO what's the idea emergency?" Scott D. said to Stan.

"We're trying to get inside the sugar factory so we can stop some bad guys from infecting our country's youth. But the door's locked."

"Hmm...this _is _a problem." Dave Poche replied as he and the other 3 Movers started pondering on ideas of what to do. "Wait, I think I got an idea! Why don't we try picking the lock with a piece of hair?"

"Dude, the lock is, like, at least a whole foot in diameter, 2 feet, maybe. How the hell is 1 itty bitty hair going to pick that lock over there?"

"Oh yeah, you're right. Didn't think of that."

"You never think."

"I know!" Rich yelled out. "Why don't we ram the lock with something?"

"That's a great idea! Maybe with enough force, we can break the lock or even the chain and get inside! But what are we going to use to ram the door down?"

"Don't worry. I'm already on it." Scott D. said as he put on a hard helment, and as his fellow workers picked him up and held up horizontally.

"Oh that is so cool! I love this show."

"Ready, guys?"

"YEAH!" All the movers shouted.

"On 3! 1..."

"Hold it!" Smitty yelled out. "What comes after 3?"

The movers and Stan and Perry looked at him weirdly for a moment before returning their attention to the door. "1...2...3!" On 3, everyone holding Scott D charged at full speed towards the door, hoping his thick skull and his helmet were enough to break the door down. Unfortunately, all it did was give Scott a concusion upon impact. Not even a scratch.

"Damn! That didn't work!" Stan shouted out. "What now?"

"Hmm, I got it!" Dave called out. "Why don't we try ramming the door down?"

"Uh, didn't we just try that?"

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"There's got to be something we can do to knock this door down!"

While Stan and the four movers were arguing over what to do to get inside, Perry did a little searching of his own. He searched around the whole building, being careful to remain undetected by radar. He searched the bushes, the tress, all for something that could help them get in. In the end, he did manage to find the big, silver key that opened the lock, and unlocked the door by removing the chains afterwards. Stan and the Imagination Movers were stunned.

"Whoa." Smitty said as they all looked on in amazement. "That was pretty impressive."

"He just used a key to open a freakin' lock. What's so impressive about that?" Stan pointed out.

"Yeah, but, he, like, found the key, and stuff."

"Yeah, and then he, like, opened the door, and stuff." Scott D added, looking hazed, along with the other 3 movers.

"Are you...are you guys drunk?"

"So totally drunk, dude."

"Just checking."

So Agent P and Stan left the Movers behind and went inside, and saw that it was the biggest sugar factory in the entire world. The way that sugar was processed was such a complex system that I myself cannot explain it. They could both see the several crates of liquid heroin over by the back of the building, where also several giant funnels and tubes with sugar in them were located. Again, this is a very complex system. There were tubes attached to the front crate, apparently to suck out the heroin through them and dump them through the sugar funnels.

"What the hell is this!?" Stan freaked out. "It looks like they're planning to suck the heroin out through tubes and filter them out through those funnels."

"That's right." Came a voice from the back of the building, who, when stepped out into the light, revealed itself to be Disney Channel star Sterling Knight. "And then we're going to dump it all into _this _holding funnel," Sterling showed them the funnel in which the sugar was being held in. "And then distribute that sugar to candy factories alll over the country so they can make their precious candy. By the time we're done, every single person in the country will be hooked onto this stuff, and this country will be theirs for the taking.!"

"Theirs? Oh no! You don't mean...oh my god! You guys are..."

"Yep, that's right! We're with Al-Queda!" Another voice came from the shadows, which turned out to be Sterling Knight's co-star, Demi Lovato. And then as if on cue, the other Disney Channel stars, even some Nickelodeon stars, came out of the shadows. They were Tiffany Thorton (Sonny with a Chance), Mitchell Musso, Emily Osment, Jason Earls (Hannah Montana), the Jonas Brothers, Nick, Joe, and Kevin (JONAS), Cole and Dylan Sprouse, Brenda Song, Phil Lewis (The Suite Life on Deck), Kyle Massey, Jason Dolley (Cory in the House), Selena Gomez, and David Henrie (Wizards of Waverly Place).

"What the f--you're _all_ with Disney Channel!"

"That's right."

"But...why?"

"Because we were downright sick and tired of Disney Channel not getting the respect it deserves!" David Henrie shotued out.

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to the outside of It's a Laugh Production, where Wizards of Waverly Place is shot. David Henrie and Selena Gomez walk out, and they are each hit with a tomato that a passing bystander throws at them. "Disney sucks!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Wait, you're doing this so people will respect your channel?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Look, it's been a known fact that Disney channel has always been competing against Nickelodeon for the ages 6-11 viewer category." Dylan explained. "Sometimes we nail it..." Referring to _High School Musical 2_.

"And sometimes we fail miserably." Demi added, referring to _The Proud Family_.

"But with this stuff..we won't have to worry about that any longer. With everyone high on liquid heroin, they'll have no choice but to watch Disney Channel and watch us try!"

"Wait, so you...oh, I get it!" Stan said with a chuckle. "You think that by getting everyone high on liquid heroin, you'll actually get more viewers for your shows."

"Yep. That's right." Tiffany retorted. Stan laughed a little bit.

"Oh my god, that is...you know what, that's funny. That's really funny. You guys have got the wrong drug." Upon hearing this, Perry quickly chattered his teeth to Stan, getting his attention. The CIA agent took Perry by the shoulders and lifted him into the air, turning his back on the former Disney stars. "Look, Perry, I'm trying something here. It's called Lying Your Ass Off. I'd ask you to do it, but as far as I know, Platypuses can't talk. So keep your beak shut while I do the talking. Everyone at Disney Channel is a complete retard, so I may be able to trick them out of doing this."

He put Perry doing and then turned back to the TV stars. "So, what were we talking about?"

"I don't know, something about us having the wrong drug or something." Jason remembered.

"Oh yeah. About that, look, guys, if you're just trying to get everybody high on liquid heroin just so your shows will get better ratings, you've got the wrong drug."

"We do?"

"Yeah. I mean, all this stuff does is...is...g-give you more energy during the day."

"Huh?" Everyone simultaniously said, even Perry, who showed it through teeth chattering.

"Yeah. It-It's made of mostly caffine so it gives whoever consumes it more energy. But see, it wears off quickly, so that's what gives them that feeling of being high, so that's why -- wait a minute, that makes sense -- and so that's why people take lots of it, so they don't lose that feeling."

Some of the Disney stars were pondreing over it, actually buying Stan's crap. But some were still skeptical. "You make a decent point, but how can we trust you?" Phil Lewis asked.

Stan held up his badge. "I'm a CIA agent. I live for the truth. I mean, it's nto like this is some feble attempt to lie to you guys to get you out of this plot or something." Perry smacked his hand against his head, while the TV magically went on, as if Karma was pissing Stan off.

"We interrupt your feble attempt to lie to some terrorists to get them out of a possible terrorist attack or something to bring you this special report." See? What did I tell you? Karma. "Good afternoon, I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Diane Simmons. It seems that the deadly liquid heroind rugs has claimed its 1st victim."

"10-year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, more commonly known as the lead guitarist in KISS, was found unconscious in an old abandoned warehouse that, ironically, was located right next to where KISS was staying at."

"No!" Stan said quietly to himself whilst he and Perry looked on. Perry was horrified.

"Sources say that the girl was lying on the floor unconscious while holding a bottle that was alledgedly containing the deadly liquid heroin drug that the CIA is after."

"It initially threw police off, but then they realized that the subtstance looks exactly like milk, which is how they were able to continue the investigation.."

"Primative testing of the substance done at the scene revealed that the drug contains 7% alcohol, and reports have spread that she had apparently consumed 4 of those bottles in a period of 2 hours. Additional testing done on the way to the hospital backed these reports up, revealing her Blood Alcohol levels to be 0.192."

"She is currently being treated at the Santa Ana State Hospital listed under critical, but stable condition."

The Disney cast, Stan, and Perry all looked at the TV screen as they played clips of paramedics putting an unconscious Isabella on a stretcher and then putting her into the ambulance, desperately trying to keep her breathing on her own. THen the clips showed bystanders, who were nearly all the Flynn family, waiting on the sidelines, hoping she would pull through. Perry noticed that Phineas was in the shot, and he was crying a lot. This enraged Perry greatly.

"Wow, looks like we were way off on this one." Nick Jonas said.

"Yeah, we weren't out to kill anybody. We just wnated more viewers." Selena explained.

"Yeah, and we wanted more respect." Mitchell continued. But this didn't help Perry's mood at all. He simply grew angrier and angrier to the point where he was using all his willpower to restrain himself from beating the crap out of the Disney stars.

**End of Chapter 8!**

**Next Time: The dramatic, almost conclusion of this epic story!**

**Expected Update: Friday, October 23rd.**


	10. Love Prevails Every Time

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Chapter 9: Love Truly Prevails Over Hate**

**A/N: I'm so greatful to everyone who's been reading this story so far! Thanks to everyone who made this story my fifth most read story ever, and my third most reviewed! If I had known how popular it was going to be, I'd have written it a long time ago! In fact, I think I might turn this into a transcript and send it to Dan and Jeff and you may even see it on TV someday! Dan, and Jeff, if you're reading this...don't turn this idea away!**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also any songs featured in this FanFiction are also not mine unless I say they are, which probably will not be the case!**

* * *

**_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_**

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda, Lawrence, Vivian, and all the Fireside Girls were all waiting in the waiting room of the Santa Ana State Hospital, awaiting news of Isabella's condition. They all felt regretful for thinking bad things of her, but nobody was more regretful than Phineas, simply because he feared it was too late to tell her how he felt.

**_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_**

Dr. Elmer Hartman came out of Isabella's room with a clipboard and a concerned face as he approached all of her friend. "Are you all here for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?"

"Yes. I'm her mother." Vivan said as they all stood up eagerly. "So how is my baby girl?"

"Not doing well. In fact, I think she's getting worse."

"What happened to her, doctor?" An extremely concerned Phineas asked him.

"Well you know that new drug, liquid heroin, that's been playing on the TV? Well, apparently, she got a hold of it somehow, and she got too much of it in her system, which is why she was knocked unconscious."

"Oh my god."

"It was miraculous that we even got her here alive. She was barely able to breath on her own when she arrived here, her pulse was weak, her blood pressure was at a record low..."

"Oh no! Does this mean she's not going to make it?"

"Well, we're not sure yet. The drug's effect on her body has sub-sided, and we were able to get her breathing on her own. She's currently on a ventilator, which is going to help her breath."

"So she _is_ going to make it!"

"Maybe not. I mean, there was _serious_damage to her body. I mean, all of her internal organs are much weaker than they were before, so our biggest fear is that the damage may have been done and it may be irreversable. Kid, I know this isn't easy for you to hear, but you need to understand that this serious."

"I do understand, Dr. In fact, I understand it clearly. I understand that this is all my fault."

"What? Phineas, that's crazy. You couldn't have caused all of this." Linda tried to reason with her son.

"But I'm the one that made her leave." Phineas argued. "I mean, I'm the one she was mad at, I'm the one who forgot our friendship anniversary, and I'm the one who she was in love with! Of course it's my fault!"

"How many times do we have to tell you!? It's not your fault, Phineas! You didn't make her leave."

"Yeah, but I made her think I didn't like her or appreciate her. I should at least go talk to her!"

"Well, she's asleep right now. Like I said, she's on a ventilator to help her breath, so I can only allow you guys to go in one at a time. Excessive excitement could re-aggrivate her condition."

"Well in that case, you should go first." Linda said to her son as he looked back at her.

"Really? You mean it." His mother gave him a re-assuring nod as he followed Dr. Hartman to Isabella's room. He took with him her teddy bear that he had found where KISS was staying, and he was wearing the class ring that Isabella was going to give him. Like Dr. Hartman had said, Isabella was asleep, and she was hooked up to a ventilator which was pumpin pure oxygen through a clear mask that was covering her mouth. She looked so peaceful, and yet in so much pain.

_**I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long**_

Phineas slowly walked over to her bed, holding the teddy bear tightly. He couldn't bear to see Isabella in this kind of condition. She looked battered, bruised, exhausted, her hair was frizzy and her skin was pale. But he pushed himself to do so, because he knew what he had to do.

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

"Isabella..." He started, hoping for a response. His wished wasn't granted. IN fact, she didn't even budge, which conerned him greatly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but it's me...Phineas...your best friend." He was so stricken with grief he didn't notice that Isabella had actually tilted her head ever so slightly towards him. "Look, Isabella, I know that it's been rough for you for the past week. But it's been rough for me, too. I mean, when you ran away, I didn't know how to react. To be honest, I felt awful! I felt so awful I couldn't eat or sleep well the entire time we've been here. And then when you told me you were in love with me, it just...I don't know, I guess it just threw me totally out of whack."

Even though it didn't seem like Isabella was listening because she was asleep, the truth was that she _was_ listening. She titled her head slightly again towards Phineas as an attempt to get his attention, but no such luck.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry I forgot our friendship anniversary. I'm sorry that I never noticed your love for me. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't appreciate you at all. But most of all," He leaned in closely, still holding the teddy bear. "I'm so, so sorry that I didn't realize my feelings for you until it was too late."

**_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_**

Isabella was slowly starting to open her eyes. But it was so little that nobody could notice.

"I've always liked you, Isabella. Ever since we were young, I really liked you. I felt like I had a strong connection with you because of when I protected you from your father that day. You were my first friend that I wasn't related to, and every moment we spent together I enjoyed. I mean, your smile, your personality, your laugh...it all made me feel comfortable inside, not like Baljeet or Buford, or even Ferb, for that matter. You didn't care what big project I was doing. You just wanted to be with me, and I never turned you away. But I could never understand why. I guess it was because I had secret feelings for you as well that I never really noticed."

Phineas was trying his very best to explain himself to his friend, but was getting very nervous and forgetting his thoughts. But Isabella, who was now just barely conscious, could see that he was sincere, so she kept listening, trying to stay conscious.

**_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_**

"Isabella, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, and I don't want you to stay mad at me, so I'm just going to get to the point: You're my best friend in the whole wide world. I don't think I'd have the heart to keep doing these big and nearly impossible projects if you weren't in my life." Isabella continued to slowly open her eyes, and she even had a smile on her face. "A lot of my projects that I've done, I've done for you. Like when you said you never saw your first rainbow, I made a ray that could produce a rainbow just for you. Or that time you got the hiccups, I built that giant haunted house just to scare them out of you."

"You just make me so happy when I'm with you. Whatever charm you have on you just draws me to give you my attention. You are just the most charming, caresmatic, fun-loving, cute, and adorable girl I've ever known in my whole life. I guess what I'm trying to say here, is..."

**_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_**

"_I LOVE YOU, ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO!"_

**_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_**

This statement from Phineas was more than enough for Isabella to open her eyes all the way and see Phineas in her path of vision. She saw a very sadden and somewhat desperate Phineas in her view, but Phineas nevertheless. By now, the boy was crying with sadness. "P-Ph-Phineas?" She stuttered as her weak mind tried to process words.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted out in pure excitement and delight. He immediate jumped out and hugged the girl tightly, to her surprise. Though she was pleased to see this and returned to hug. "I'm so glad you're OK!"

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

"Well, of course, Phineas! You guys got me here in time."

"Yeah, but I was so worried that we didn't and that I'd never see you again, and that--" Isabella cut him off by giving him another embrace. He gladly accepted it, realizing he was going crazy, just like her sister but without the skirt. "So, did you hear any of that stuff or do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, I heard enough."

"Good. Then I guess you also heard..."

Isabella once again interrupted Phineas by giving him a passionate kiss on the lips, which both enjoyed greatly, Phineas more than Isabella, ironically. She giggled cutely once she pulled away. "Does _that_ answer your question?"

Phineas was lovestruck after their kiss. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, it totally answers my question."

"I love you too, Phineas. And I accept your apology. I know you didn't forget on purpose."

"But I still feel bad about it, and I think I should at least do something to make up for it."

"Well what you just said -- right now -- that's what I've been wanting you to say for years. And frankly, that more than makes up for everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because it tells me you care about me just as much as I care about you."

"I guess so...but still..."

"What? What's wrong, Phineas?"

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not sure I know anything about romance."

"What are you talking about!? You made an entire romantic cruise just for Baljeet and his friend, Mishti, and it worked!"

"But it's different when _you're_ the one in need of romantic advice! Isabella, I don't know how to take us on a romantic date or anything like that because I'm not even 100% sure of my feelings for you! All I know is that I do love you. I just don't know _how_ to love you, you know?"

"I know, and I completely understand, Phineas."

"You do?"

"Of course. I'm not asking for anything fancy or anything like that. All I want is to spend time with my best friend in the entire world."

"Really? Well who's that?" Phineas asked, slightly jokingly.

"You, silly!" Isabella replied jokingly as he gave Phineas a playful punch in his arm, as they both shared a laugh together. "Look, I love working with you and your big, nearly impossible plans! Nothing in the world makes me happier!"

"You do?"

"Of course! If I didn't, would I be spending all my time working on your projects with you?"

"No." Phineas replied with a chuckle. "I guess not."

"Look, when all this is over, and when we get back home, I guess I just want us to go back to being friends again."

"Me too, Izzy."

**_So far away (So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away (So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_**

Isabella noticed that Phineas was wearing a ring that looked like the ring she was trying to give him for the anniversary on his ring finger. "Where'd you get that ring?" But she just wanted to be sure.

"I found it in your room. This was the present you were trying to give me, wasn't it? You know, for our anniversary?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I love it." Isabella and Phineas both smiled at each other as a moment of silence passed. "Look, maybe we _could_ give this romance thing a try. You know, going out on dates, holding hands--"

"Talking all night on the phone, exchanging gifts...I don't know, Phineas."

**_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_**

"But even if it doesn't work, could we still be friends?" Isabella asked, rather desperately. The one thing she hated more than anything was to not have Phineas in her life, even if he was just her friend.

"Of course. Izzy." The two shared a warm hug again as Phineas gave her the teddy bear he took with him. "Here. I brought this to keep you company while you recovered. Why did you name it 'Phineas'?"

"After you, silly." Isabella giggled again as she playfully pinched Phineas's cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for a friend." The girl blushed as she took the bear and layed it down next to her in bed. "Look, I have to go. I'm sure your mom's eager to see you just as much as I am. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Isabella kissed Phineas once more on his cheek before the boy made his way out the door. He looked back one final time as they waved goodbye to each other, and then finally made his way back to the waiting room.

**_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

Out in the waiting room, while everyone else was taking turns visiting Isabella, Phineas couldn't help but think about his feelings for the girl. He looked at his ring for a long while, but it didn't necessarily help him. All it did was make him think about her and how much he had hurt her.

**_Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the sugar factory, Perry and Stan were still at war with the Disney Channel stars, though it wasn't necessarily a war since Perry was doing all the ass-kicking. No joke, as soon as the news played detailing Isabella's accident, his rage took over and he was sent into a frenzy, hurting nearly every star in the room. While he was doing that, Stan found a way to shut down the machines and get the liquid heroin out of the building by having a CIA delivery truck come and pick the boxes up.

It was only a matter of time before all of the Disney Channel terrorists were unconscious and under arrest. Stan and Perry congratulated themselves on a job well done.

"Well done, Agent P. Those guys won't be seeing the sun for a very long time. And I'm sure we've probably cancelled all their shows as well. Ah, win-win, baby. I love it. By the way, I wanted to ask, what made you so crazy back then?" Perry made sign language that told Stan to drop the subject, as he could not reveal his personal life with the Flynn family. "Oh, oh, oh, right, other life. Right, got it. Just curious. Anyway, Agent P, it looks like this is where we part ways. It's been a privilege to work with you. Hopefully, our paths will cross again, but hopefully, next time, we won't have to deal with Disney Channel."

The two agents tipped their hats off to each other (or in Stan's case, his wig) and then went their seperate ways. Stan went back home to his family of a wife and two kids, an alien, and a talking goldfish, and Perry made his way across the country to California to see his family.

**End of Chapter 9!**

**Next Time: This story's just about to wrap up, so stay tuned to see just how this story ends! You won't believe it until you read it! Really, you won'!**

**Expected Update: Wednesday, October 21st.**


	11. Pain, Go Away

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Chapter 10: Pain, Go Away.**

**A/N: I'm so grateful to everyone who's been reading this story so far! Thanks to everyone who made this story my fifth most read story ever, and my third most reviewed! If I had known how popular it was going to be, I'd have written it a long time ago! In fact, I think I might turn this into a transcript and send it to Dan and Jeff and you may even see it on TV someday! Dan, and Jeff, if you're reading this...don't turn this idea away!**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also any songs featured in this FanFiction are also not mine unless I say they are, which probably will not be the case!**

* * *

Isabella had to stay in the hospital for a few days to recover from the trauma the liquid heroin had done to her. She was weakened physically and emotionally, but she stayed strong because she knew when she got out, she'd have something to go after now: her relationship with Phineas.

Everyday, Phineas visited her, bringing her either flowers or chocolate with her. He was so excited to see her everyday because everyday she seemed to have more energy and was more optimistic than the previous day. (Ironically, it also took Perry the Platypus 3 days to make his way back to California, but that was only because of gadget trouble and stuff.)

Finally, on Sunday, June 21st, Isabella was finally deemed well enough to be released from the hospital, and as soon as she was, she ran into the arms of her best friend, as they all walked out together.

"Well, it's about time they let you out. I was starting to worry that they'd keep you in there forever." Phineas commented while holding Isabella's hand.

"I now. It was horrible in there! I couldn't eat any of my favorite foods, I couldn't do anything I wanted, it was like prison, only the food tasted better." She replied, relieved to be out of the hospital with her friends & family.

"And now that you're out, we can finally go back home and continue the best summer vacation ever!"

"Now remember what the doctor said, Phineas. She has to take it easy for the next few days or so, so go easy on her." Linda explained to the boy, who only paid little attention.

"Yes, mother." The boy replied sarcastically, which got a laugh from Isabella. "Don't worry, Isabella. Nothing bad can ever happen to you while you're with me."

"That's why I love you!" She said back with giggles as he kissed her cheek again.

As they all walked back to their house, Isabella couldn't help but look on to where KISS was at, the home right next to the abandoned warehouse where she collapsed and almost died. Then she began reminiscing on the concerts she played with them and what a great time she had with them. But she also remembered that she resented Phineas during that time, and hated him with all her guts. She didn't want that to continue, but she also didn't want to give up her dream of being a rock star.

She was totally confused, because on one hand, if she were to go back to Danville, she'd give up her rock star dream, and be back home with her friends, and her almost-boyfriend. If she stayed with KISS, she'd give up her old life in Danville and she'd probably never see any of her friends again.

These thoughts continued to haunt her even during dinner time. She couldn't concentrate on eating at all because her mind was all over the place. It was definitely noticable, and Phineas didn't hesitate to get involved.

"Hey Isabella, what's the matter?" He asked her.

"Yes, niña. You barely touched your food, and you heard the doctor. You need to eat as much as you can to regain your strength."

"Sorry, mamá. I guess I'm just not in the mood."

"Is something wrong?" Candace asked, trying to contribute to the conversation.

"Yeah, Isabella. You're always one of the first to jump for my mom's ravioli." Phineas said, taking Isabella's shoulder. "Does your stomach bother you? Do you need me to make you a bi-carbonated soda?"

"No, my stomach's fine. I just...I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I...oh Phineas, I need to talk to you right now!" She shouted as she stood up, grabbed Phineas's arm, and dragged him upstairs into a private room. The others simply looked on in surprise.

"Isabella, what are you doing!?"

"Phineas, I have a problem!" She said as she started pacing around and Phineas took a seat on the bed.

"Well, what's the matter?"

"Well, I'm kind of feeling conflicted."

"What are you talking about?"

"I really want to come back to Danville with you and the others, but I also feel compelled to stay here with KISS because of my commitment towards them."

"But...you only joined them because you were so mad at me."

"I know. But I had such a great time performing with them that I don't know if I want to leave. But then again, you were the reason I stayed in Danville in the first place, and now that our love is out in the open like this, I'd feel bad if I didn't come back."

"Oh I see what's going on. The crossroads of life. My mom told me about this."

"What's that?"

"It's a time of your life where you have to make a decision that could change your life as you know it. I mean, think about it, Isabella. This is a choice between your old life and your new life. It's tough because you really can't go back on your decision once you make it."

"I know, and that's why I came to you for help!" She shouted out in frustration, loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear her. "Phineas, I need help! I don't know what to do!"

"Isabella, I can't make this decision for you. You have to do it yourself." He helped Isabella onto the bed with him as she grew more anxious. "Look, Isabella, you are my very best friend in the entire world, and you always will be. Nothing could ever change that!"

"You're my best friend, too."

"And you know that if I could do anything to make your life easier, I would, right?"

Isabella responded with a nod this time.

"But this sort of thing...I just can't help you with. It's your life, not mine. But just know that whatever you decide to do in the end...I'll support it."

"You will?"

"Of course, 'Bel. I meant what I said; we're always going to be best friends forever, and right now our friendship couldn't possibly get any stronger." He backed his response up with a kiss with her.

"You're right, Phineas. But still, I can't help but feel bad about this because the last thing I wanna do is hurt you guys again! Especially you, Phineas!" By now, Isabella was crying and now she had to embrace Phineas just to keep herself from sobbing hysterically. Phineas accepted the embrace as he could see how upset she was.

"Come on, Isabella. Don't cry. Everything's gonna turn out OK." He tried to say to calm her down. The stress from the confusion was making Isabella miserable inside. But she felt totally happy while she was hugging Phineas.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. I'm just so confused."

"Look," He started as they parted. "Just follow your heart. I guess that's all I can tell you to do. Remember Isabella, it's your life, not mine." He looked deeply into her eyes, and soon her mood was beginning to lift. She knew that deep down, Phineas was speaking the truth, and that he was always stand by her no matter what. But she was still very confused. "Look, why don't you just sleep on it? You're probably just really exhausted from your ordeal these past couple of weeks."

"You're probably right." She agreed as she let out a yawn, stretching her arms out. "I think I'm gonna turn in early today."

"You do that. You look beat." Phineas helped his soon-to-be-girlfriend get her pajamas on and get her into bed and gave her her teddy bear to sleep with. "Now just get some sleep. And remember, it's your life. Nobody's in control but you."

"Thanks, Phineas. You always seem to know what to do." Isabella smiled as the two blushed and shared one final hug before Phineas left the room and shut the lights off. She really wasn't that sleepy, so she just layed in bed for a while, staring at the ceiling, holding her teddy bear close to her heart.

**_Maybe it's the things I say,  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought that I knew enough  
To know myself and do what's right for me  
_****_  
And these walls I'm building now  
You used to bring them down  
The tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away_**

For a long time, she contemplated all the possible outcomes of her actions. She considered how she would stay friends with everyone if she decided to stay in Danville, and how she would sky-rocket into glory if she chose her dream. None of them helped her, and only made her feel worse.

**_I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?_**

Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn

It took her a long time to finally fall asleep, but when she did, it was quite peacful and relaxing. Or...at least it was during the first half hour of her slumber. But after that, she started to have a nightmare.

_(Cue Nightmare Sequence)_

**_February 17th, 2021_**

_It was the night of KISS's biggest performance ever. They were about to play for the president of the United State of America, Presient Douchebag. (**Yet another reference to "Family Guy"**) The expected audience, including both telecast, and the audience gathered at the White House, was expected to be over 25 Billion. All four of the original KISS members, Gene, Tommy, Paul, & Eric, along with Isabella, were on stage and giving their most powerful peformance ever, and everyone was enjoying it. Everyone._

_When they finished, they looked onto the audience and accepted their standing ovation. Isabella, in particular, was enjoying it alot, since her close friends, her former Fireside Girl troop, her mom, and her father, Glenn Quagmire (who was now in a wheelchair due to rectal trauma), were there. And guess who was also there...Phineas. That's right, Isabella suddenly realized that her former best friend, Phineas Flynn, was also in the audience, but he was with his date...Madison Pettis. They were kissing during the standing ovation, which totally struck Isabella._

_She was so upset by this, she couldn't even smile while the audience were cheering. In fact, when Phineas looked her way after he was done making out, all he did was smirk and go back to kissing, leaving Isabella so hurt and distraught that she dropped her guitar and ran off stage, crying._

_(End Nightmare Sequence)_

_**Don't make me have to choose between  
What I want and what you think I need  
Cause I'll always be a little girl  
But even little girls got to dream**_

This nightmare of hers caused her to stir around a lot in her sleep. SHe wasn't getting any better. In fact, she was now starting to sweat. But the hardships didn't stop there. She had another nightmare that started just moments later.

**_Now it all feels like a fight  
You were always on my side  
But the lonely I feel now  
You used to make it go away_**

_(Cue Nightmare Sequence)_

_**June 23th, 2010**_

_Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb are sitting under the big oak tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Isabella and Phineas are holding hands and smiling at each other. "Wow, Isabella. I can't believe we've been together for an entire year now. It feels like barely any time's gone."_

_"I know. It's amazing." Isabella replied, looking into her boyfriend's eyes. "It's amazing what can happen when you're with the love of your life."_

_"You got that right." The two of them continued staring at each other with lots of love in their eyes and in their hearts. Nothing could ruin the moment except the sudden earthquake that popped out of nowhere. It was truly unexplainable, and millions of homes across the globe were destroyed, including Cleveland's, but this isn't the time for that joke._

_Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb were all running for their lives from a giant crack in the earth that could cut it in half and cause them all to fall to the center of the earth. Ferb was the first one of them to fall to the center of the earth, and they were unable to save him. But they didn't stop and worry about him. They couldn't. They had to keep running. And they did. For five minutes they ran non-stop, but finally, it seemed like mother nature had it out for them, because the earth finally just cracked open beneath them, and Phineas began falling to the center, but Isabella caught him by his hand before that happened._

_Unfortunately, for some reason, her grip wasn't that good, and eventually, Phineas did start slipping. "Phineas!!"_

_"Isabella!! Don't let go!"_

_But it was in vain. Her grip was fading fast. "Phineas, I can't! Y-You're slipping!"_

**_I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart_**

_"Don't let go!"_

_"I...I can't hold on...any longer!!" Isabella struggled with all her might to hang on as long as she could. But finally, it felt to her like her body had given out, and she released him from her grip. "**PHINEAS!!!"**_

**_"ISABELLA!"_** _The girl watched painfully as her boyfriend fell to the center of the earth, never to be seen or heard from again. _

_"**NOOOOOOO--"**_

_(End Nightmare Sequence)_

**_"AHH!"_** Isabella shrieked as she awakened from her awful nightmares. She was sweating fiercely and panting hard, trying to regain some composure.

**_I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn_**

She huffed and puffed until she was able to breath normally. She was so traumatized by her dream that she spent the next couple of hours grieving and crying. In fact, during the night, she actually got out of bed and went into the next room to see if Phineas was still there. She was relieved when she saw him asleep, snoring in his bed with his step-brother.

**_Why is all this so confusing  
Complicating and consuming  
Why did all this made me angry  
I want to go back to being happy_**

Tears strolled down her eyes as she couldn't help but stare at her love for the next couple of hours. Stricken with grief and depression, she finally couldn't take the pain anymore and in a flash, burst into the room running, went up to Phineas, and gave him the biggest hug of her life, while sobbing hysterically. This hysterical act caused Phineas and Ferb to both awaken from their slumber, but Phineas was gracious enough to return the embrace because he saw how much in pain Isabella was.

"Isabella, are you OK?" He asked her while she was still sobbing hysterically.

"Oh Phineas! I just had the most horrible dreams! I dreamt that I was a rock star and that you were married to someone else, and then I dreamt that I lost you in an earthquake, and then--"

"Shh, Isabella, it's OK. It's over now." He said trying to calm her down. Her hysterical crying was bothering him, but he wasn't sure how to handle it. They continued hugging as Linda, Vivian, and Candace gathered outside, witnessing these events unfold.

"It was so frightening, Phineas!"

"Well, it's all over now. Why don't you go back to sleep."

"I don't know if I can, Phineas. Those horrible dreams are still flashing before my eyes!" She was trying to stop herself from crying, but was having a hard time by herself. Luckily, she was being held by the love of her life, and that alone was helping her calm down. It didn't take too long for her to stop crying, and once she did, she finally fell asleep again, which relieved Phineas. But instead of taking her back to her room like he intended to, he didn't want to see her cry again, so he layed her down in his bed with him, and got the two of them under the blankets to keep themselves warm. And after that, he and his brother fell asleep.

Isabella didn't know what was going on due to being asleep, but she could tell she was in bed with Phineas. So she instinctively snuggled upclose to him and got really comfortable against his body. Neither of them really knew what was going on, but they both enjoyed the other's company.

**_These tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away_**

**_I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?_**

**_Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn_**

**_Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn_**

Isabella had made her decision, and things were never going to be the same again.

**End of Chapter 10!**

**Next Time: Isabella's decision, plus the epilogue.**

**Expected Update: Thursday, October 22nd**


	12. What a Way to Go Out

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Chapter 11: What a Way to Go Out**

**A/N: I'm so grateful to everyone who's been reading this story so far! Thanks to everyone who made this story my fourth most read story ever, and my most reviewed, tied with "Puffed up Family Guy"! If I had known how popular it was going to be, I'd have written it a long time ago! In fact, I think I might turn this into a transcript and send it to Dan and Jeff and you may even see it on TV someday! Dan, and Jeff, if you're reading this...don't turn this idea away!**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also any songs featured in this FanFiction are also not mine unless I say they are, which probably will not be the case! Plus, some cutaways I post may not be mine. If I don't post a note saying it's a _insert TV show name here _reference, then it's mine.**

* * *

"So...you're not staying." KISS member Gene Simmons sighed as Isabella told them the news. They didn't take it took well, but they weren't going to hold a grudge. Besides, however hard is was for them to take it, it was that much harder for Isabella to say it.

"It's just...Phineas and I...we go way back, and I'd feel stupid if I gave it up. I have my whole life ahead of me, and if I live out my dream now, I'll have nothing to stride for in the future. Besides, Phineas is always saying 'Keep moving forward'. Otherwise, you know, I'll hate myself forever, and turn into a hater like that Walt Disney guy." (**Yet another Family Guy reference**)

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to an expertimental lab where a scientist is about to unfreeze Walt Disney._

_"Welcome back, Mr. Disney." He says as Walt Disney awakens._

_"Are the Jews gone yet?"_

_"Uh...no."_

_"Put me back in." He shouted as he shut the door to the crynogen chamber and locks himself back in._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Well, if that's what you want..."

"It's always been what I wanted. I'm sorry I used you guys to get here."

"Are you kidding? You were great. Never in our history have we ever had someone cath on as fast as you have. You will awesome to work with, and I'm not just trying to make you feel better!"

"Really?"

"Sure. Hey, you would've been a hell of a lead, but we can't stop you from doing what you want with your life. I guess this is goodbye."

"Not goodbye. Just so long. You'll see me again. I'll come to some more of your concerts."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You guys are now my #1 favorite band in the whole wide world! Love Handel is so Season 1!" She leaned in to whisper something else. "But don't tell Phineas, though. He'll kill me."

"Will do." The band members all shared a hug with Isabella before she headed out the door and returned home to her friends and her soon-to-be-boyfriend. Isabella wasn't quite ready to call Phineas her "boyfriend" but she was happy that he loved her the way she loved him, and right now, through all this craziness, that was good enough for her.

* * *

Later that day, they were all busy packing their bags to return home. Phineas and Isabella were busy packing their bags, where they kept quiet for most of the packing. "Hey, Phineas, can I ask you something?" She finally said to break the silence.

"Sure, Izzy. Shoot."

"OK? Phineas, when you said you loved me, did you do it because that's how you really felt about me," SHe was fearing the worst. "Or did you say it because you felt guilty about forgetting our anniversary?"

"Isabella -- why would you even think something like that!?"

"I don't know, Phineas! It's just...this has all been really rough for me, you know, with the whole 'me getting upset at you, me running away and then joining a band, and then me telling you I love you, and you telling me you love me', and, my mind is just spinning. I don't know what to think. I wanted you to be with me because you _wanted_ to be with me, not because you felt you _had_ to be with me."

"Isabella...of course I want to be with you. Of course I love you, genuinly and with all my heart."

"Really?"

"Sure. I know I didn't love you the way you wanted to be loved before, but I always included you in my big ideas, and helped you out when you had a problem...doesn't that count for anything?"

"Well, yeah, but...I just don't know what to think about this whole thing anymore. I'm not even sure if I made the right choice anymore!" She was becoming hysterical again.

"Isabella, calm down! Too much excitement could reaggravate your condition!"

Isabella was hyperventilating now, and Phineas had to hold her tight just to stop her from going crazy again. "Shhh, calm down, Isabella. Calm down. I can't afford to have you go crazy again."

"I'm sorry, Phineas." She said after she finally calmed down. "I'm sorry..."

"Look, I know it's been hell for you for the past 2 weeks. That's why I'm not getting mad at you. I just want you to get better so we can enjoy the rest of the summer."

"I know, and I'm sorry." They let go and kissed other once before returning to packing their bags. "God, I feel so bad right now, I think I need to lay down."

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"No thanks. I just need a nap." Isabella wiped away some tears before they trickled down her face. She dumped both backpacks onto the floor, collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep and make herself feel better. Phineas gave her a hug before she fell asleep. and then left the room. Ferb was standing outside and greeted his brother.

"Ferb, Isabella's not doing so well. She's getting worse, and I'm worried this stress is going to hurt her badly." He said with a tone of pure worry as they both went downstairs into the living room to watch some TV.

"Well, what's the problem?"

"She thinks that, well, when I said 'I Love You' to her, I was only doing it because I was feeling so bad about what had happened."

"Well...were you?"

"No! I truly meant what I said, Ferb! I totally love her, and the last thing I want for her is to feel hurt inside."

"Well, her mind has probably gone through so much trauma that it's not quite processing her thoughts or feelings correctly."

"If only there was a way to show her just how much she means to me...to get her to smile again...that would make me the happiest I've ever been in my life." They took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. It was the news channel.

"It other news, after several grueling days of frightening uncertainty, I finally get my period." Diane Simmons said.

"Well Diane, I'm sure you and your brother must be devastated by the loss of the two-headed offspring that might have been." Tom Tucker retorted, angering Diane.

"In other news tonight, KISS has announced that 10-year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has departed from the band, to, according to them, pursue other dreams. When asked about her sudden departure, they described her as a 'one-of-a-kind, happy-go lucky, optimistic little girl who had been a privilege to work with."

"In other seemingly related news, KISS are holding their final concert here in Central Park at 5:00 tonight before heading out to New York City."

The news gave Phineas a great idea on what to do for Isabella. In fact, it was so great, Phineas said for the first time all episode long, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."

The two boys ran out of the house and went over to KISS's apartment, and talked to them aout Isabella's problem. Upset about her condition, they all agreed to help the two boys out in any way they needed. So they got together and headed over to Central Park to set up the stage and the audience for the big show.

"Ferb, I think this is our best project yet." Phineas said to his silent brother. "I can't wait to see the look on Isabella's face when this is all done. She's gonna be even more grateful to me than America was with Ted Turner's gift."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to a Press Conference in which Ted Turner is about to speak. "I'd like to announce I've given the a gift the whole world can appreciate, I've colorized the moon."_

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

Everyone was in on the plan, especially Candace, who, for the first time in her life, truly didn't have a desire to bust them or get them in trouble. (The truth of the matter was, Linda had put Ritalin in her morning Orange Juice to calm her down, and triple the recommended dosage, as well. Wish you had thought of that in Episode 1, dumbass)

They set up the stage, the acts, the refreshments, the seating arrangements, all of it was readied for the 5:00 performance. Everyone was looking forward to it, and now that everything and everyone else was ready, there was just one thing left to do. They needed to get Isabella outside to see it.

They even neogtiated with Channel 5 Action News to set up the story, and everybody in KISS was in on it too.

"And now let's go to Ollie Williams with the Adopt-a-Pet of the week." Diane said. "So who's on the market this week, Ollie?"

"_WHO WANTS THIS CAT!?_" The black reporter shouted holding up a very small black and white kitty.

"Thanks Ollie. And now onto a breaking story."

"It seems that the lead guitar of KISS, Tommy Thayer, has once again broken his guitar, and has announced that he will not be participating in the concert tonight, which is why KISS is now moving to ask 10-year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, currently retired lead guitarist, to step in a save the show. God, let's hope Mother Nature didn't pick today for it to be 'that time of the month for her'." By now, Diane was so fed up with Tom's sexism that she went in a rage and started strangling Tom by the neck. Ollie Williams tried to interveine off-screen.

"_HEY, HEY! ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING AGAIN!?"_

"Yes. Yes we are."

"_IS SHE ABOUT TO STRANGLE YOU!?"_

"Yes, Ollie."

"_DID YOU SAY SOMETHING SEXIST!?"_

"Yes, Ollie."

"_YOU WANT THIS CAT!?"_

"No thank you, Ollie." And then Tom went back to being strangled and beaten by Diane. Isabella was not impressed and shut off the TV, and then got out of bed to get herself a drink downstairs.

She said absolutely nothing as she opened the door and climbed down the stairs. She opened the fridge, pulled out a soda can, and drank right out of it while returning to the couch and turning on the TV. She had nothing better to do. Key word here being "had".

Because at that moment, one of the class windows broke after someone threw a box with a note attached to it through the window. Isabella took the note off the box and read it. It said as follows: _Tommy broke his guitar again. We need your help. Come down to Central Park with a guitar ASAP. Thanks! Signed, Gene Simmons._

Isabella looked at the note, sighed, and went back upstairs to grab her guitar. Afterwards, she headed outside and made her way to Central Park, ready to "just get this thing over with". She expected it to be some small show for only a few people, and the entertainment to be extremely boring.

She was totally overwhelemed with what it truly was. It was a totally awesome, off-the-wall party, with a seating expentency of over 30,000 people, and a giant stage, and High Definition cameras and everything. She was greeted like a hero upon arrival as she stepped up onto the stage, only to be greeted by all of her friends, including Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, her entire Fireside Girls troop 46231, her own mother, Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, even all of the members, old and current, of KISS.

"Wow, everyone I know is here!" She said aloud. "What is all this?"

"Well, we know you're going to be leaving tonight, so this is basically just our way of saying thanks for your help." Paul replied. "It was your little friend's idea."

"Who? Phineas?" She looked in the boy's direction, who gave a shy wave to her while grinning idiotically. "The girl smiled and walked over to him. "You did all this...for me?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to prove to you that my feelings were real, that I really did love you." He replied as the two of them smiled sheepishly at each other. "I hope this did the trick."

"Oh Phineas, this is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me!" She shouted as she gave him a hug. "I knew I wasn't in over my head when I fell in love with you!"

"Come on, Isabella! We've got a job to do!"

"What are you talking about?" Phineas handed her a guitar as fast, lively, rock music started playing.

"You're up here for a reason, aren't you?" He smiled at her as they took their instruments and started playing along. Actor and singer Miley Cyrus stepped on stage as everyone started playing their instruments. Almost everyone except for Ferb was either on Bass or Guitar, and on Vocals along with Miley. Ferb was on the drums. Phineas and Isabella were right next to each other the whole time they were playing.

**_You wake up, it's raining and it's monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door  
Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor_**

The two love birds couldn't help but keep their eyes on each other the entire time, and as the song went on, they fell more in love with each other.

**_But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show  
And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go  
Don't you know_**

**_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home_**

Isabella was finally content with her decision to go back to Danville with her friends. Nothing was stopping her.

**_Your best friends, your little hometown  
Are waiting up wherever you go now  
You know you can always turn around_****_Cause this world is big and it's crazy  
And this girl is thinking that maybe  
This life is what some people dream about_**

She felt bad for leaving in the first place, but she was sure now that her friends were going to be by her side the entire time.

**_Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone  
I've always got a place where I can go  
Cause I know_**

**_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home_**

And then, if that wasn't enough, Phineas did something he would've never even thought about doing a year ago. He jumped into his girlfriend's arms and kissed her right in front of everyone. They all cheered. Every last person on stage, and in the audience, and probably watching at home, including his family, and his friends, cheered even louder as Isabella's grin grew. "Still think I wasn't sincere?" Phineas asked jokingly as Isabella blushed madly.

"Who, me? When did I ever think that?" She replied jokingly as the two shared another kiss and a hug.

**_Where they know exactly who you are  
Back home where the real you is the superstar  
Back home, you know it's never too far away_**

**_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back_**

They dropped their instruments and spent the rest of the song hugging gleefully, though nobody seemed to notice, and those who did didn't mind.

"I love you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!"

"I love you, Phineas Flynn!"

**_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
_****_You'll always find your way back home  
_****_(You'll always find your way back home)  
_****_You'll always find your way back home  
_****__****__****_(You'll always find your way back home)  
_****_You'll always find your way back home (You'll always)  
_****_(You'll always find your way)  
_****_You'll always find your way back home_**

The song ended with a bang and the crowd erupted as Isabella & Phineas, as well as Candace & Jeremy, shared a kiss onstage. Their families couldn't be happier for them all, and the same could be said for everyone watching this (and reading this as well)

"This is gonna be the best summer ever!" Phineas & Isabella shouted out to each other over the noise as they hugged warmly & shared a laugh.

**End of Chapter 11!**

**Next Time: The story's not over yet! I still have that funny epilogue I was gonna put up! Trust me, it's gonna be funny as hell!**

**Expected Update: Saturday, October 24th.**


	13. Epilogue

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?**

**Epilogue**

**A/N: Thanks to all of my fateful readers who have stuck by this story till the bitter end. And now, I am personally going to bring this story to a shining close! And by that, I mean I'm going to make you pee yourselves so hard your reproductive organs will shut down!**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also any songs featured in this FanFiction are also not mine unless I say they are, which probably will not be the case! Plus, some cutaways I post may not be mine. If I don't post a note saying it's a _insert TV show name here _reference, then it's mine.**

* * *

The stage was clear, the park was empty, the sun was shining just over the horizon, and everyone who was supposed to be together as a couple were a couple. It was no different for our two young lovers, Phineas and Isabella. They left hand in hand, smiling, beaming with joy. Finally, they were together, finally, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and finally, Isabella's life long dream was fulfilled. Phineas was hers, she was his, and nothing or nobody was going to change that.

"That was a wonderful show, guys!" Linda exclaimed as they all stepped off the stage.

"Yeah, we really blew the roof off this place, or...at least we would've, if this place had a roof." Gene Simmons also commented.

"It was an awesome show, and the best thing we've ever done during summer!" Phineas commented while still holding Isabella's hand.

"And I'm so happy for the two of you!" Vivian exclaimed, noting the new romance between Phineas and his new girlfriend. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks mom!" Her daughter exclaimed as she broke away from her boyfriend for a moment to give her mother a hug, before returning to Phineas to give him a hug. "And to think, all it took was Phineas forgetting our frien-a-versary, me running away and joining up with these guys, and getting put in a hospital for taking something I didn't know was dangerous."

"If I had known _this_ was what it's like to be in a relationship, I would've done it a long time ago." Phineas remarked, holding Isabella tightly in his arms and giving her a peck on her forehead, which made her giggle.

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, to me, loving someone just means you care about them long enough to put their needs and wants before your own."

"Well, to me, Phineas, to love someone means you want to spend every single day of your life with them, no matter what challenges you face in life. I mean, look at us, Phineas. We do all sorts of wacky and crazy adventures every single day. But they just keep getting better and better. Phineas, you're practically one of a kind, and that's why I've always been proud to be your friend. But now, I'll be even prouder to be your girlfriend!"

"Really?"

"Of course, you silly dog, you!" She playfully tickled her new boyfriend to the point where he had no choice but to tickle back, and pretty soon the both of them were on the ground playfully tickling each other until they were both gasping for air from laughter. Everyone else stood by awing, astounded by what they thought was an adorable sight.

"Oh I am so proud of you, Phineas. You're becoming a real man." Linda jokingly said as the two lovebirds got up and dusted themselves off.

"Mom, please. I'm only 10. I'm still a child. I still build giant contraptions that suddenly disappear before my very eyes."

"Oh you and your brother's imagination."

"You know it's true, mom." Candace interveined, once again trying to prove to her mom that she wasn't crazy.

"Oh Candace, you and your imagination."

"You know what, mom. You always say that, but do you ever stop and think about the logic in this whole mess!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that time I told you Phineas and Ferb had built that gigantic robot dog?"

"Yeah, and when I came home, there was a stunning lack of dogs."

"Yes, but there _was_ a destroyed house. Remember that?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Brown's house was completely destroyed and so was his bathtub. But Candace, that doesn't exactly say that it was the "robot dog" that did it."

"Then how else do you explain that?"

"Um..."

"See!? See...even you don't have a logical explaination, mom! And yet you automatically assume that I'm crazy. That hurts even more than the fact that I can never prove their crazy schemes to you!"

"Well, look, Candace..."

But before Linda could retaliate, an African-American woman with an extremely large posterior, Donna Tubbs, along with her husband, Cleveland Brown, and their 3 children, Roberta, Rollo, and Cleveland Jr, came into the scene.

"Pardon us, but are you the Flynn-Fletcher family?" Cleveland spoke garnering the attention of everyone there.

"Yes. Yes we are. And you are..." Linda replied.

"Good to meet you, Mrs. Flynn. I"m Donna Tubbs, the assistant principal at your daughter's school, Stoolbend High School." She reached out to shake Linda's hand, which she accepted.

"Oh hi there. What brings you here?"

"Well, we saw your concert on TV," Cleveland began, then turned to Isabella & Phineas. "By the way, congrats, you two," He turned back to Linda. "When we decided to come by and talk to you about your daughter's academic status."

"Academic status? What does that even mean?"

"Well..."

"My baby graduated from Stoolbend High School?"

"No." Cleveland handed her a note saying that Candace had gotten expelled. Linda looked at it and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Candace has been expelled from Stoolbend High!?"

"That's right."

Candace was stricken with panic, hoping to have kept it a secret for a longer period of time. But it looked like the jig was up for her. "H-H-How could this have happened."

"Hey, hey, mom! W-Why are we so worried about school? I mean, it's only the middle of June. School's not for another 3 months." Candace said frantically, trying to get them off-subject. But they weren't even paying attention.

"Well, let me show you." Donna said to Linda, continuing their conversation as to what happened. She took out two of Candace's yearly report cards and showed them to Linda. "You see, last year, when she was in 10th grade, she failed all of her classes."

She gasped angrily. "Candace! You were held back?!"

"Mom, I can explain! I--"

"How could you have failed all of your classes!? The report card you showed me said you had A's and B's!"

"Well...I--"

"You didn't change your report card, did you!?"

"You see..."

"And if that isn't bad enough, she started her second Sophomore year even worse off because due to the fact that she failed to attend summer school for her first Sophmore year, she was placed in Academic and Disipline Ineligability."

"She had to go to summer school!?"

"Yeah. Didn't she say anything to you?" Cleveland asked to the distraught mother.

"No! She spent the entire summer trying to get her brothers in trouble by calling me on my cellphone and saying they built a Rollercoaster or they made S'Winter,"

"What's S'Winter?" Cleveland Jr. asked in his slower and yet somewhat high-pitched tone.

"A unique and logic-defying amalgam of winter and summer." Ferb replied.

"Sounds more like DJ Jazzy Jeff's Maiden name." Rallo said, though no one could hear him. He didn't really care, though.

"Oh she does this with _you _too?" Cleveland interveined.

"Yes. Practically everyday. Why?"

"This is the _other_ reason we kicked your daughter out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all of her teachers are always complaining that she bursts out in class about some wacky activity her brothers might be doing, but every time they look, all they see is the open playground."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to a classroom in Stoolbend High School, room 177 to be exact. The students, several of which include Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, and Cleveland Jr., are busy taking their mid-term exam, when suddenly, outside, Phineas and Ferb are seen leading an expedition to the nearest lake. Candace catches eye of them and starts freaking out. The teacher is busy grading other paperwork and doesn't notice them._

_"Teacher! Teacher! Look! Look! Look! Look!" She started shouting frantically, jumping up and down in her seat, trying to show her Phineas and Ferb's...not so crazy antic._

_"Candace, you are in the middle of a test!" The teacher shouted to calm her down. "And I have a name you know. Mr. Electricidad. (**A reference to The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl**) Not Mr. Ele--"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" SHe shouted fast and crazily as she ran over to her teacher and stood him up. "Details, details, whatever!! Come on, come on, come on, COME ON!!! COME ON!!!! YOU GOTTA SEE WHAT THE BOYS ARE UP TO!!"_

_"Candace, we go through this everyd--" But he was stopped when Candace picked him up and pushed him into his desk towards the window, breaking the desk and practically both his legs._

_"**JUST MOVE IT, ALREADY!!!! MOOOOVE IT!!!!!!"** She was screaming at the top of her lungs causing everyone else to cover their eyes as she showed her teacher the outside. "Look, you gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are..." She was stunned when all she saw was tents outside and a campfire already made, with all the classmates of Phineas and Ferb's class of Danville Elementary gathered around it. "...up to..." Candace was crestfallen._

_"Hi Candace. Hi Mr. Electricidad." Phineas shouted, waving to them._

_"I thought you guys were supposed to go on a hike in the woods!" Mr. Electricidad asked them._

_"We were. But the school suddenly cancelled our trip due to low budgets."_

_"Damn you, Bush!"_

_"So Ferb and I decided to host our own camping expidition with the entire class."_

_"See!? SEE!?" Candace shriekd out. "They're not in their class! They're so busted!!"_

_"What are you talking about? It's a great idea!"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"Look, these boys obviously know what they're doing. So I don't think it's really--"_

_"PHINEAS AND FERB, IF YOU DON'T GO BACK TO CLASS RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE SO--!"_

_"CANDACE! We are trying to take a test here!" Jeremy shouted from behind her, but Candace was too distracted to listen. He did attract her attention, though._

_"HEY, WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH AND JUST LET ME BUST MY--" She turned around and snarled at Jeremy thinking he was someone else. It was only after she realized it was Jeremy did she calm down. "Jeremy. I..." She was now stricken with panic. "I..."_

_"You know what, Candace. Just shut up." He said flatly as he, along with the rest of the class, got up with their tests, and left the room silently. Some guys even flipped her off and insulted her under their breath as they left. Candace just stood there, shell shocked, while everyone outside simply ignored it and continued their expidition. _

_Mr. Electricidad reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum and offered it to Candace. __"Seriously."_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Oh no, not with you guys, too!" Linda commented as she buried her head in her hands.

"Mom, you can't be serious! Don't you get the big picture!? I mean, these two idiot maniacs of terror have been messing with me for the past five years!"

"I wouldn't call it that, but," Phineas began, which caused her sister to turn around and eye his down angrily.

"Listen, and listen good, Phineas! You and your brother have made me go bonkers for the last time, you and your stupid inventions!!"

"Candace--"

"I mean, I don't even know what Isabella sees in you. You're not even that cute, if you ask me!"

"Candace!"

"And as for your stupid girlfriend, she should just go running back to her dead-beat father to get some lessons in being a normal girl!"

"**_CANDACE FLYNN!!_**" Linda roared at the top of her lungs, causing Candace to stop in her tracks. "Stop harassing your brothers! Stop it, right now!"

"Shut up, mom! You never listen to me about their schemes! Well now, you're gonna!! These boys along with their stupid friends including this...this ugly, smelly broad...have been making me go mad for the past--" Finally, Candace was stopped in her tracks when Isabella punched her in the face. It wasn't that hard, but it was hard enough for Candace to stop in his tracks. She stared at the angry girl for a moment, as Isabella stared back.

"You can't talk about my Phineas that way!" She shouted as Candace rubbed her bruise. Just the fact that she had been punched by a girl half her size made Candace...start crying hysterically.

No sh*t, she started crying hysterically like a little baby, and cuddle on the floor in a fetal position, tears spilling onto the floor. "Waaah! Mommy! Mean girl hit me! Mean girl! Make mean girl go away!"

Nobody could believe what was developing in front of them, especially Linda, who was watching her own daughter have a nervous breakdown. "The f*ck's the matter with her?" Cleveland asked.

"Maybe she's having a nervous breakdown." Donna observed.

"Weird. I always thought they'd be much cleaner than this." Roberta said.

"Shut up, Roberta!!" Everyone shouted to her, referencing yet another Family Guy joke.

"I just don't know what to do with her." Linda said.

"Yes, she may be right about the boys' activities and all, but still...she's not that right in the head." Lawrence said, worried about her daughter's condition.

"Well, she might have some abandonment issues she hasn't dealt with." Cleveland suggested.

"No, we pretty much gave her as much attention as Phineas and Ferb. That was never really an issue."

"It wasn't?"

"No."

"Well maybe she was just born crazy." Donna suggested, which they all seemed to agree on.

"So what do we do with her?"

"Well my brother-in-law sent his boy when he had mental problems." Cleveland said taking out a brochure for a Military Academy. (**Get ready for a Malcolm in the Middle Reference**)

"Hmm...Commandant Edwin Spangler's Reform Military Academy for the Young, Rebellious, and even the Queer. I don't know..."

"Well, ma'am, we stand by our decision to kick your daughter out of Stoolbend, High School. I mean, when he yelled at my son," Referring to Cleveland Jr. "and told him that he was a good-for-nothing fatty, that was the last straw."

"She did what?"

"Yeah. She yelled at him and then hit him."

"What!?" Linda shrieked out as Candace was finallyt regaining composure. She stared at her daughter with the angriest eyes possible, while Candace simply gulped. "Candace, that is it!! I am sick and tired of you always harassing your bothers! I am sick and tired of you constantly showing malice and hatred towards them! But most important, I am sick and tired of you resenting them just because they can do more than you!"

"What!? Mom--"

"Save it, Candace! From this moment on, you are going to be enrolled in Commandant Edwin Spangler's Reform Military Academy for the Young, Rebellious, and even the Queer!"

"What!? Are you serious!? Because there is no way you will ever see me in a uniform! Those things make me look fat Besides, Jeremy has my back! Right Jeremy?"

"Uh..." Jeremy hesitated, looking at Candace sheepishly.

"What?"

"Yeah, that may be a problem. See...I don't like going out with someone who's in a lower grade than me because that'll make me feel like a nerd, while at the same time, I hate going out with people in higher grades than me because it makes me feel retarded. You understand."

"No. No I don't understand! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She shouted into Jeremy's face before scoffing him and turning back to Cleveland. "I'm still not going."

"We thought you were gonna say that. That's why I brought in some professionals." Cleveland said as the cast of _Malcolm in the Middle_, Christopher Masterson, Frankie Munez, Justin Berfield, and Eric Per Sullivan, showed up with hammers and started beating the crap out of Candace until she was bloodied and unconscious, and then took her away, threw her into the back of the convertable, and drove off to the military school at 100 miles an hour. Everyone stared in awe, but none really cared that much.

"Well that was serendipitous." Phineas remarked, garnering everyone's attention back.

"Who were those jackasses?" Rallo asked, stirring up some conflict between the group of people, and discontenting Cleveland.

"You guys know about that show _Malcolm in the Middle_, about that dysfunctional family including the brother that goes to military school?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"The hell are you talking about, man?" Cleveland's response drew up several questions from everyone else, who had no idea what the reference was about. Frustrated, Cleveland pinched the tip of his nose, shut his eyes tightly, cursed under his breath "Never mind!" and then left the scene with his family.

"What was that about?" Phineas asked.

"Oh who cares!? Let's just go home and ejoy the rest of our summer!" Isabella exclaimed out, kissing her lover, as they all headed towards the plane to take off, to begin a brand new summer vacation with new possibilities. And as for Candace...well, who cares?

* * *

___There's just so many days of adolescence vacation  
'Til adulthood and old age come to end it,  
So the problem for children of this generation,  
Is finding a good way to spend it  
Like maybe..._

_Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy,  
Or climbing up the Eiffel tower,  
Discovering something that doesn't exist,  
Or giving a monkey a shower  
Surfing tidal waves, creating nano-bots,  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain,  
Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent,  
Or driving our sister insane_

_This could possibly be the best day ever,  
And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count  
jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,  
Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day!_

_Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster.  
Skiing down a mountain of beans,  
Devising a system for remembering everything,  
Or synchronizing submarines, racing chariots,  
Taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to mars,  
Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree  
or wailing away on guitars,_

_This could possibly be the best day ever,  
And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count to one,  
Jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,  
Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day!_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Let's put our heads together and design a master plan,  
We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand...  
We got our mission and suppliers, purple gumballs and desires,  
A pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,  
A unicycle compass, and a camera that wont focus,  
And canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel here we go! (this is Ferb-tastic)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever,  
And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way_

_(Seriously this is gonna be a great day)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever (Today's Gonna be a Great Day)  
This could possibly be the best day ever (Today's Gonna be a Great Day)_

**The End.**

**You can clearly see I changed some of the lyrics at the beginning. That would be my theme song for this show if I was in charge. But I'm not, so this is the best I've got!**

**Stay tuned to see the first episode of "The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb!" Or as I like to call it "Season 4", because, let's face it, the most Phineas and Ferb are going to get out of their series is a third season unless Disney does something extrodinary, something like this, right?**


End file.
